Choices
by SNAPE'S-baby-GURL
Summary: It's Hermione's last year at Hogwarts, and she's all grown up now. What happens when everyone starts to notice...and the choices that two unsuspecting people will make. Small bit OOC, M rating. Read and review. Complete
1. Who They Are

CHOICES

A/N: This is my first story so please review and let me know how it is.

Disclaimer: I do not own 'Harry Potter' or the characters. Just the plot along with Alan Rickman. (HA HA. I wish.)

Chapter 1-Who They Are

It was a bright, muggy day, at 11:00 in the morning, over the summer break. Hermione Jane Granger would still be asleep after a long, long night of staying up and looking over her new school books. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry would start in two weeks and Hermione was already learning her books by heart. As usual.

At Hogwarts, around the same time professor Severus Sebastian Snape was just waking up from a few hours of sleep after getting back from one of his Deatheater Revels. Last night was one of the worst nights of his life. They had had to sacrifice several children and babies, but he had made sure to tell Lord Voldemort that he was a little under the weather, but he would still participate with looking and chanting throughout the ritual.

When he got back he had went straight to headmaster Albus Dumbledore's office and replayed everything that had happened. Now though, he was thoroughly exhausted, but he knew there was work to be done, getting ready for the start of term.

So he sat up, stretched, then got out of bed and went over to his closet. Usually Professor Snape wore black, but over the summer he had found that he rather liked blue jeans and khakis with a button down shirt and a T-shirt. So he picked out what he wanted to wear, and then went to take a shower before going to see Dumbledore. Why on earth Dumbledore wanted to see him, he did not know. After all, he had just seen him last night, but he put that out of his mind and just let the cool water refresh him.

A/N: Review. 


	2. Big News

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, even though it would be absolutely smashing to have Severus Snape. :)

A/N: I know that Hermione's birthday is not the same, but I can never remember her real one. Please feel free to review and let me know the right one and I will make the corrections with your name.

Chapter 2- Big News

Beep, beep, beep. A continuous drone of noise was pulling Hermione from her wonderful dream. A knight in black steely armor was just about to sweep her off of her feet and into the sunset. Beep, beep, be

"Alright, I'm up, I'm up," said Hermione, whacking the clock as she sat up and stretched. She yawned as she looked over at her bedside calendar. She jumped out of bed.

It was August 17, which meaned it was Hermione's 18 birthday. She was so excited that she went to her closet and grabbed a white sundress with some sandals to match. She skipped to the shower (literally), wondering what was in store for her today.

She got out of the shower, and began to dry off. Hermione did not consider herself very pretty, but everyone else did, she did not worry about it much either way. She had long, silky hair that went down to just above her butt, and it curled at the ends. In her younger days, her hair was so bushy that small animals would think it could have been a good home for them. Thankfully though her hair had finally managed to find it's inner beauty and tame itself. She had a tan complexion went with most things, while, on the other hand, her freckles went with absolutely nothing. She had full pouty lips, and very straight teeth. Her teeth used to be uneven and bent out, but in her fourth year at Hogwarts she got hit in the mouth by a curse thrown by Draco Malfoy. Meant for her best friend, Harry Potter, the curse made her teeth grow longer than her chin. What hurt the worst for her, though, was Professor Snape telling her that they looked no different than they did originally.

That thought made her mad. She didn't know why Professor Snape had to be so cruel to her all of the time. She shook her head, not knowing why after all this time she even cared what that greasy git thought about her, and finished dressing before heading downstairs. The first thing that she noticed was

When Severus got out of the shower and was drying off he did the one thing he loathed to do. He looked in the mirror. Strictly on accident, he told himself, although he did not believe that. While he wouldn't say that he looked handsome, he had to admit that for a man going on 38, he did not look too bad.

He had a toned chest that he had to keep working on or it would not be so toned anymore. His olive complexion made him look sort of rugged. He had shoulder-length ebony hair that everyone thought was greasy. But in truth, his hair was really so black it seemed shiny.

But his eyes, his eyes were a deep black. They were the eyes of a person who had seen tragedy worse than all else. To some they were cold all of the time. But during the summer when no students were around, he let the coldness go. So they were then as warm as a summer's day. He finished getting dressed and made ready to leave.

As he was rounding the corner he almost walked right into Filius Flitwick, the Charms teacher.

"Severus, how are you my lad?" said Flitwick. Flitwick was a very small wizard and he came up to Severus' waist.

"I am fine, Filius. How are you?" Severus asked, not a smirk in sight.

"Fine, fine. I dare say you will be doing better than that in a few weeks, huh?" Flitwick said, winking.

"Why?" There was a definite eyebrow raise, and the most confused expression on the normally confident professors face. He knew everything.

"Oh, you don't know yet. Well, then I will not tell you. But you will be more than happy, I am guessing," replied Flitwick. Or maybe he did not.

"Okay, well then must be on my way. Goodbye, Filius. Have a good day," said Severus, proud smirk firmly in place now.

"You too, Severus," said Flitwick. And he went off laughing to himself.

Severus finally reached the gargoyle hiding the way to Professor Dumbledore's office and said the password (Cockroach Cluster). He went up the stairs and was just about to knock on the door when he heard, "Come in, Severus."

Severus walked in and Dumbledore said, "Lemon drop?" with an outstretched hand holding a bowl of the foul yellow candies the Headmaster adored.

"No thank you, Headmaster. I would like to know the means of this meeting, as you did see me last night," replied Severus, to the point as usual.

"Well, Severus," said Dumbledore, "I have rather a surprise for you or some other professor whom he or she chooses."

"What are you talking about, Headmaster?" said Severus, that horrid confused feeling returning.

"Well, my dear boy "

"Albus, you are the only person able to call me a boy and live!" said Severus, giving a small hint of a smile.

"That is because I am older than you, my boy," said Albus, who was starting to chuckle.

"Only by about a hundred years. Now, what were you saying, Albus?" asked Snape.

"Well, I have started something this year that will help students in the years to come. I have decided to let the Head students, if they want to, apprentice with a professor of his or her choice. The person the Head Girl chooses will be most overjoyed I assume."

"Who is she, Albus? I know that the Head Boy is Mr. Malfoy. But I have not yet heard who the Head Girl is." Though he had a feeling he knew exactly who the Head Girl was.

"Well, before I reveal the answer, let me tell you this one stipulation, and, Severus, I am being completely serious about this." said Albus with that confounded twinkle he always had in his blue eyes.

"Okay, Albus, what is it?" asked Severus, eyebrows firmly esconced in his hairline.

"Well, the professor that the Head Boy and Girl choose has to share living quarters with the apprentice. The reason being, if the professors ever need help, the apprentice will be right there if need be. Mind you, not bedroom quarters, but bathroom and kitchen, plus the den. Obviously the classroom and lab space will also be shared."

"Alright, I'm really getting impatient here. Who is she?" said Severus, a trademark scowl on his face.

Dumbledore was grinning ear to ear with pride as he said, "She is "

A/N: Please review. Thanks to everyone that has reviewed already. I will be updating more chapters with corrections and would love the feedback. I love knowing that my story is still loved by HP lovers everywhere. 


	3. Shocked

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I just wish I owned Professor Snape. He is so fine. If you all agree you'll read this next chapter. If not, still read the chapter. Please. :)

Chapter 3- Shocked

The first thing that Hermione noticed was nothing. Absolutely nothing at all. Everything was quiet, and not a thing moved. All of a sudden there was a commotion so loud that she had to back up a few steps. Everybody had jumped up from their hiding spots, let loose the balloons and confetti, and yelled, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" There were people everywhere, behind the sofas, tables and anything that would sufficiently hide them from view.

"Oh my goodness. Is all of this for me?" she asked into the air, just a little stunned.

"Yes, dear. It's not everyday that your little girl turns 18," said her father, walking over to Hermione and giving her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"But, I'm not a little girl anymore, Dad," replied Hermione with a smile.

"That I know, my buttercup." replied her father grinning.

"Oh, Dad, why must you call me that still?" she said, but before her father could answer her mother called for her.

"And there's more where this came from," said her mother. "Come to the kitchen, Sweetheart."

Hermione followed her mother to the kitchen, and stopped dead in her tracks when she caught sight of the people she had been missing since the summer began.

There in the middle of the floor stood Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley, her best friends in the whole world, except for Ginny Weasley, who was her very best friend. Ginny, however was not there at the moment because she was on a trip with her boyfriend. A boyfriend that nobody knew the name of, which made Hermione just a tad bit sad. She thought her and Ginny told each other everything. _Oh well, _she thought, _all in good time. She must have had a reason for not telling me_.She focused back on the two handsome boys standing in front of her.

"Oh my gosh!" she squealed. "Where have you guys been? I'm so excited. How is everybody? Are you guys okay?"

"Shh! 'Mione, we're all okay. We've all been at The Burrow this summer. Everybody else is fine as well," said Ron.

"Hermione," said Harry, "Guess who Ron's going out with?" He paused for dramatic explanation, "Lavendar Brown."

"Ewww!" Hermione cried, clapping her hands over her mouth, "Really, Ronald?" She promptly burst into giggles.

"Yeah... w-w-well, Harry's going out with Loony Lovegood," stammered Ron, at a loss for anything remotely as interesting.

"Good for you, Harry, but I thought you were going out with Ginny," said Hermione, even more confused than before as to who her best friend was dating.

"Nah," said Harry, with the maturity that he had gained from getting older. " We are good friends, but we just do not feel the chemistry. Besides, I'm just as stumped as you about who she is going out with."

"Hmmm. Well, do you know where she is, Ron?" asked Hermione, thinking she probably knew what he was going to say.

"Not a clue," he replied, making his usual befuddled expression. "I think she said something about a wizard hotel in Hawaii, or some such place."

"And your parents just let her go? While you guys don't even know her boyfriends name or who his family is? These are difficult and dangerous times right now." said Hermione, who was really shocked. She didn't think Molly Weasley was that trustworthy of her only daughter, especially as she was the youngest of her seven children.

"Yes, they did not seem to have a problem with the idea. Something about Ginny being more mature than I am, or some other nonsense, you know?" He pouted and crossed his arms over his chest, clearly showing the rightness of his parents judgment.

"Oh bother," said Hermione, knowing that she would just have to wait and find out who the mystery man was. She spaced out for a moment to wonder about that dream of hers from last night. _Makes me wonder about my mystery guy as well. I cannot see myself with any of these school boys, they are all just so into Quidditch, and snogging. I won-._

"Yeah, well, Hermione, could you turn around for a moment? Your parents want to take a picture," said Harry grinning, and interrupting her train of thought.

"Oh, yeah, sure," said Hermione, still a little absentminded.

When Hermione turned around she saw the sign hanging on the kitchen door frame saying, "CONGRATULATIONS: Head Girl!"

"Oh," said Hermione, before she hit the floor in a dead faint.

When she came to almost a minute later, she was lying on the living room couch. Harry and Ron were sitting on the floor next to her.

"That was so girly and cool, Hermione, do it again," said Ron. He looked like a kid who had just gotten a really big box of chocolate frogs and was going to devour them before supper.

Harry punched Ron in the arm, "You insensitive brute. She just passed out."

"Well, it was cool!" said Ron, rubbing the spot that Harry punched. It was already turning colors.

"Hey, you guys!" yelled Hermione, "I am sitting right here."

"How do you feel, 'Mione? When you get better we have something that we think you will love," said Harry.

"I feel fine, Harry. Thank you for asking. Now, what was it you had to show me?" said Hermione, with anticipation.

"Well, we have a letter from Dumbledore for you about something to do with your Head Girl position," said Ron, holding out large envelope for her to see.

"Well, let's see it then," said Hermione, grabbing the envelope from Ron's hands.

She unfolded the letter and started to read aloud:

_To Ms. Hermione Jane Granger:_

_I am pleased that you have accepted the Head Girl position. Therefore, I now have a request for you. What I propose is an apprenticeship for yourself and the Head Boy to learn whatever subject you want to teach when you get older. That is, if you want to teach at all. If you do not feel teaching is something you desire to do, then that will be just fine. However, if you want to accept this, please send a letter by owl or floo, no later than tomorrow at noon, with the answer, subject, and the professor._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster_

_P.S. Pack all of your school stuff because as a Head student you will be at school two weeks before the start of term. You will go by Hogwarts Express as usual._

"I think that is such a lovely idea." said Hermione, after she had finished reading the letter. She looked to Harry and Ron for their thoughts. They both thought it was a good thing to do.

They spent another hour with her, chatting about what the new year might hold, and then they left. She immediately started writing her return letter. Although her friends would die if they knew what subject she chose.

_To Headmaster Dumbledore:_

_I accept this apprenticeship with the best respected wishes. I do wish to learn how to be a Potions Mistress (and learn under the greasy bat, which is, Professor Snape). I'm sorry for calling him that, Sir, but that is what he is. Thank you so much Professor for this wonderful opportunity to learn, and make something of myself._

_Most sincerely,_

_Hermione Jane Granger._

She finished writing, rolled it up, and put it into the fireplace with some floo powder and said, "Headmaster Albus Dumbledore's office."

"She is Hermione Granger," said Albus, eyes still twinkling.

"What do you mean that little know-it-all is Head Girl, Albus? Why would you do that?" asked Severus, with an incredulous expression pinned to his face.

"Well, my boy, all the other professors thought it was a good idea. And she is the smartest witch in 7th year. Maybe even the smartest witch since Minerva was in school. I, daresay, that she rivals yourself in intelligence, my boy." replied the Headmaster, knowing what to expect from his snarky professor.

"My point exactly, Albus. Know-it-all. And I refuse to except that that bushy haired, little girl is equal to my intellect," replied Severus with a smirk and a raised eyebrow.

"Sometimes you have to get over that, Severus. As I recall you were a know-it-all yourself," said Albus, putting on a more serious expression. "Now, Mr. Malfoy has chosen to apprentice, not under you as we expected, but under Minerva McGonagall. And Ms. Granger's answer should be here short—Oh! Here it is now." For at that moment the fire turned green and out popped Hermione's letter.

Dumbledore read the letter and then he laughed. "My dear boy, you really should see who Ms. Granger has chosen. It is truly ironic now that I think about it."

"Let me see that, Albus," said Severus, reaching towards the letter.

Albus handed him the letter and his eyes grew wide and he _almost _choked on the air he was breathing in. Almost. "Bloody hell, Albus. Why did she choose me? I've made her and her friends life hell here. She should be choosing some other professor to annoy with all her Gryffindor bravado. Why me?" said Severus, almost pouting out the last part.

"Oh, quit your whining, Severus. You have to get ready for her to move into your _shared _quarters. Oh, and you must be NICE. At least while there are no students here," said Dumbledore as an afterthought.

"Be nice my arse, Albus. Greasy bat! I'll show her a greasy bat. They'll be all over her room," said Severus, who was really being stubborn about the whole thing. Certainly not unusual for him.

"Severus," said Albus, in a tone that made Severus wince, "Be NICE! It is only for a year."

"This will most assuredly be the worst year of my life," said Severus. And without saying goodbye he walked out of the room and slammed the door. Acting much like a little kid who did not get his way, instead of the grown wizard he was. He was thinking the whole way to the dungeons, _Why me? I hate all those Gryffindors and their misplaced loyalty and especially that I-know-everything-bookworm Granger. _He sneered, knowing that this would be a terrible year.

Hermione told her parents goodnight, and she went upstairs to her room. It had been a long day for her, full of surprises galore, and all she felt like doing was going to bed. As she opened the door to her bedroom, all notions for sleep were gone as she took in the sight. She squealed and ran in.

A/N: Please review. I think this one was pretty long too. Sorry for the cliffie, but that's how it had to be. I hate cliffies. But if you need one then you need one. I'll be continuing to update everything.


	4. Questions, questions everywhere

CHOICES

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

A/N: Here is yet another chapter with more surprises. Thanks to the people who reviewed.

Chapter 4-Questions, Questions Everywhere

She stopped squealing just before she reached her bed. The reason being, there was already someone sitting on it. That person in particular was her best friend in the whole world, Ginevra Molly Weasley. Known to her and everyone else (except for when her mother is mad at her), as Ginny.

"Ginny, where have you been? Did you have a good time? How in the world did you convince your parents to let you go to w-wherever you went and they don't even know your boyfriend's name? Who is your boyfriend anyway? When can I meet him and why have you not told me about him?" said Hermione. She was rambling so much that she did not even notice that Ginny was trying to get a word in, until:

"HERMIONE JANE, calm down!" said Ginny, while grabbing Hermione's shoulders and steering her to sit on the bed next to her. "I will explain everything to you. After you take three deep breaths, because, frankly, you're starting to look like a human cherry."

"Okay, okay. I will breathe. Sheesh," said Hermione. She was very anxious to hear what Ginny had to say. "Now will you, please, answer my questions?" Ginny was turning almost as pale as a piece of paper, which Hermione did not notice until now.

"Gin, are you all right?" asked Hermione. She was starting to get a little worried. Her friend never turned pale. "Ginny Hello!"

"What?" said Ginny, clearly not listening at the moment. "Oh, I'm okay, Hermione. I was just thinking about what I am about to tell you. Because you probably would not believe me until I show you. In the meantime, could I have your wand to hold while I'm explaining everything?" Ginny was starting to get her color back now, so Hermione was not too worried now. She thought about it for a few minutes, but in the end she agreed. What in the world is Ginny talking about, thought Hermione.

"Yes, you can hold my wand. But as soon as you get it you had better start explaining." Said Hermione, holding out to Ginny her pride and joy of being a witch.

Ginny held out her hand for Hermione's wand, which she reluctantly gave up.

"Okay, now that I have your wand I can explain to you what has been going on, but you have to promise to not blow up on anything that I say. And none of what I say can leave this room, because if Ron ever found out he would blow a gasket and start going ten-pen bowling with our heads. Not to mention our parents," said Ginny, blushing a little in the cheeks.

"Whoa there, Gin. What do you mean by 'our heads'," said Hermione, ever astute and observant.

"I'm getting to that, 'Mione, but just please trust me about this, and don't say a word. Pinky swear," asked Ginny.

"I trust you and I will not say a damn word. Pinky swear," said Hermione. They entwined pinkies and Hermione thought this had better be good for her taking my wand and having me make all these dumb promises.

Ginny grabbed Hermione's hands into hers and said, "All right, well here it goes," while looking at Hermione with a genuine smile on her face.

/SS/SS/SS/SS/SS/SS/SS/

Severus was down in his chambers making Hermione's room comfortable for her. Although, this was against all of his greatest desires for her, the bloody know-it-all Granger. The only thing he really wanted to do was put a bucket of water over the door, that way, when she walked in she would be splashed with water. She would then be covered in flour and more water would be dumped onto her, and to add to that, berries would be thrown at her. While she was too busy thinking about how much of a prat he was, bats, from some place in the room, would be let out to swarm her and get the berries. Oh yes, he thought, that would be a marvelous plan.

But, nooo. The knowing, kind to everyone Headmaster wouldn't let him do that. He, Severus Snape, had to be nice, him of all people. So he would just settle for making her room his favorite colors, and adding a spell to make them non-removable. When he was through around 11:30 p.m., he looked around at his handiwork. There was a varied array of colors in the room, but only just, dark green, silver and black. Not a stitch of anything remotely Gryffindor was to be seen. Proffesor Snape said, "If I have to be NICE, she has to live with Slytherin colors. Inscesentia colors."

After that he turned to leave the room with a, "Nox." Immediately, the lights went out. He went to the kitchen to make himself a midnight snack and some hot tea, smirking all the way about his sneaky Slytherin handiwork.

"I have been through enough all of these years, and I put every one of my students through hell and back. None of them have ever lived up to my expectations. Well, all except for Ms. Granger, and only then did she barely gain my approval. Why in the world did she choose me? Look at me. I am even talking to myself right now because of that witch. I am going to be so miserable it will not even be funny. I am going to bed for now, and I am not waking up until whenever I feel like it."

His last thought before a deep, dreamless slumber overtook him was, "I wonder what the little pain-in-the-donkeys-rear is going to think of her room. Oh shit, Dumbledore's words have gone to my head. I'm starting to clean up my French." And with thought he was out, hoping that the next day would not be as terrible as this one.

/SS/SS/SS/SS/SS/SS/

"Well, I have been in America, because my boyfriend and I wanted to get away from the magical world for a little while. While we were there we went to these really cool amusement parks and rode the rides all day long, and we played at arcades. We had some really awesome meals as well. We ate this muggle food called Pizzy with a desert dish of Rice Crean." Ginny still had that giddy expression on her face.

"Do you mean pizza and ice cream?" asked Hermione, who was what the wizarding world called a muggle, so she knew all about what her friend was trying to tell her.

"Yes, that is it. Pizza and ice cream. We stayed with some muggle penpals of mine, and they were so neat. No magic was a great experience for both of us. We really appreciate how muggles live now. No offense, by the way." Hermione waved her on with a smile. "Oh, we had a great time. We went to these buildings that played a movie on a giant white screen hung on a wall. Then we went to a Green Day and Coldplay concert. Green Day was the bomb," said Ginny, using her newfound american slang. She was smiling so wide, Hermione thought that she might blow a blood vessell.

"I know they are great," said Hermione, agreeing with her, though something just popped into her mind as well. "I have some news that I don't won't Ron or Harry knowing about either, until term starts, now that I think about it."

"Okay, Hermione, I am almost through," said Ginny, hurrying to finish her tale. "Now the only reason my parents let me go without knowing who my boyfriend is is because they trust me. And you know my mom, 'Mione. She put a spell on me, that made me only be able to kiss him on the cheek or the lips. Nothing else." Ginny burst out laughing and Hermione started laughing with her, thinking how much she loved Mrs. Weasley.

"All right, Ginny, I can hear about your boyfriend in a second, but I really have to tell you something," said Hermione, desperately, wanting to get her news out.

"Okay, 'Mione, what's going on?" said Ginny, mock seriousness on her face.

"First off, my name has 4 syllables, not 3. Secondly, I have been offered the Head Girl position, and I have taken it, of course. There is no sense losing the credits to put on my resumes. Then Professor Dumbledore offered me an apprenticeship with a professor and subject of my liking, that, in the case of me wanting to teach when I get older, I could learn the subject that I need to." She said all of this really quickly, and Ginny felt her head starting to hurt.

"Okay, 'Mione. What is it that you don't want Ron or Harry to know until term, because I'm assuming that they know about the apprenticeship along with your Head Girl position?" said Ginny.

"Well they do know about that, but it's more along the lines of what subject and who I want to learn under, that is the problem," replied Hermione, a small blush coming across her flustered cheeks.

"Duh, Hermione, that is obvious. But, come on, it's not like you chose Potions Mistress with Greasy Bat. I mean com " Ginny suddenly paused at the look on Hermione's face, which was wide eyed. It was like 'oh she's going to freak out now, and whack me upside the head'. "Oh, no, Hermione. Why?" asked Ginny. Little did she know that Professor Snape was thinking the same thing at the exact moment back at Hogwarts.

"Yes, I chose, Severus Snape, Potions Extraordinare (aka Greasy Bat). Big deal. The only reason I told you was because you're my best friend and I knew you would understand," said Hermione, almost frantically, trying to withhold her temper at the feeling she was being snubbed.

"I understand, 'Mione, but it's so ironic!" When Ginny started laughing this time, it infuriated Hermione to no end, and the temper burst through.

"Why, on God's green earth are you laughing, Ginevra?" demanded Hermione, hands wrenched from Ginny's and on her hips now.

"Well, don't freak out or anything, because I am about to tell you who my boyfriend is, and the reason that I said your professor choice was ironic," said Ginny, with a Dumbledore like twinkle in her eyes.

"Well, go on, I want to know why you were laughing," said Hermione, crossing her arms as she spoke.

"Okay, my boyfriend just so happens to be Head Boy. He is a blonde (in real life and in the brain), he is in Slytherin, he used to be wait still is Harry's worst enemy, he is the biggest jerk around except for Snape, and he "

Hermione interrupted her in midsentence, wearing a half disgusted, half incredulous look and said, "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Stop, rewind, freeze. Are you talking about about oh my goodness. DRACO MALFOY!"

She yelled the last part, and it was so loud it shook the breakables on the shelf. But Ginny continued on as if Hermione hadn't said a thing.

" has the finest arse around school," she finished, grinning in triumph at finally revealing her secret.

/SS/SS/SS/SS/SS/SS/

At this time in Hogwarts, Severus Snape was sleeping like a baby angel, or a bat to some people. All of a sudden he sat bolt upright in the bed. "I can't believe it," is what he was saying to himself over and over. For Severus had just had a dream about him and his bride a woman who actually had married him riding away into the sunset.

He was so drenched in sweat. He had never even thought about marrying someone, or in reality never thought someone would love him enough to marry him. But he was not going to think about it right now. He was going back to bed. There was no sense in worrying over something that would never happen. 'Damn stupid dreams. Tomorrow I will take a Dreamless Sleep draught before bed. I'm not dealing with this nonsense,' he grumbled before falling fast asleep again.

/SS/SS/SS/SS/SS/SS/

Hermione almost passed out again for what would be the 2nd time that night. She had her hands over her mouth and was trying not to hyperventilate.

"Oh my gosh, Ginny, you are talking about Malfoy, aren't you?" asked Hermione, finally realizing she needed to speak.

"Yes, I am. Now would you believe me if I told you he's different around me, and that he's only mean to everyone because of his father, and that you'll understand me just like I understood you, or do you need proof?" asked Ginny, hoping her friend would understand.

"Well, Gin, to be perfectly honest with you, I understand you, but if you have a way to show me proof, I really want no, have to see this. But I want you to know that I support whatever decisions that you make." Said Hermione, truly meaning what she said.

"Oh, and he also accepted the offer Dumbledore made, and is going to learn under Professor McGonagall with Transfiguration."

Hermione whistled and smiled knowingly at Ginny, "Now I know why you were laughing. It is odd."

"Okay," said Ginny, "now don't get mad, but Draco, come out with your hands up." She looked towards Hermione's closet door.

A couple seconds later, a muffled voice called out, "The hell I'm coming out with my hands up. I'm just going to come out."

"All right, just come out," said Ginny, giggling. To Hermione's right, her closet door opened, and out came Draco Malfoy, her and her friend's archenemy, and now her best friends boyfriend.

"Well, if it isn't the little mud " Draco had started, but Ginny slapped him in the back of the head, and he gave a pained look.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy, what have I told you about calling people names, especially Hermione? Be nice to my friends," said Ginny, who had that You better do what I tell you to do expression.

"Fine, luv. Hello, Granger," said Draco, looking sheepish.

"Hello, Draco. Now when did you two get together?" asked Hermione, grinning and extending her hand in a truce to Malfoy. He looked at it for a second, looked back at Ginny, who arched an eyebrow, then finally accepted the hand Hermione held out to him.

"Do you remember in February of last year that I kept leaving at odd times during the day when I did not have any classes?" asked Ginny.

"Yes, you always came back with this really loopy look on your face, and when I asked you why, you looked at me and said, 'No reason'. So I left it alone, though I knew I should have questioned you more," answered Hermione, finally realizing how dumb she had been.

"That's when," said Draco.

Is he smiling? thought Hermione. He is, indeed. Wow.

"Okay, cool. Ginny, I loved seeing your boyfriend and having my questions answered and I really missed you, but I really have to get ready for tomorrow. And Draco, because you have accepted, too, don't you think you have to get ready as well?" asked Hermione, looking tired again.

"Oh yeah! I forgot about that. I guess I do. Thanks for reminding me," said Draco, that sheepish expression again on his face. Ginny was looking startled.

"Oh, Gin, I guess Draco forgot to tell you that, too. We have to go to the school two weeks before term starts. And we have to leave tomorrow at noon. And, Gin, do you know what else?" said Hermione, knowing Ginny would be gaping at her.

"No, what?" asked Ginny.

This next part sounded like Hermione was about to be sick. "I have to live in Snape's quarters. That means share a kitchen, den, and a bathroom with him. Ewww!"

"Ha, ha. I feel so sorry for you. See you at term. Bye, miss you," said Ginny, laughing as she grabbed Draco's arm and they turned to leave.

"Bye, Hermione, see you tomorrow on the train," said Draco.

"Bye, you two," said Hermione, grinning and when she remembered her living situation, frowning.

After they left she started packing her stuff. Then she went to bed so she would not look like a hag meeting her professors tomorrow.

A/N: Please review. Yayyy. No cliffies. I am still updating more of the chapters. I am going through all of them and correcting mistakes and refreshing some of the words. Hopefully all this will be done in about 2 weeks. I love my reviews though, so please keep them coming.  



	5. And Then, They Meet

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I do wish I owned Severus Snape though, or at least he owned me. :) Sadly it's wishful thinking, of course.

A/N: I am re-editing all the chapters as of a couple days ago, and I am hoping to be done within a week or two. It's 9/7/11 currently so hopefully by 9/20 I want to be finished. My son's first birthday is coming up though, so I may not be able to complete it at that time, but rest assured it will be finished. Again. I'm also making the chapters longer and correcting grammar. Please remember my characters are OOC sometimes. Also, if anyone loves Severus' outfit give me a shout. I would die happy if he would actually dress like that in the movies. Enough of my rambling. Please Read and Review. It makes me happy and eager to finish the re-editing process. Thanks and happy reading.

Chapter 5-And Then...They Meet

Professor Snape finally woke up after another dreamless night of sleep. He actually thought that today was going to be a great day. For one, he was going to shock Ms. Granger to her toes. Snape was going to (attempt) be nice to her, which in itself was pretty shocking. Why he was going to do that, he would never know, he assumed it was because Dumbledore had ordered it. Even if he was to be nice to her, when term started he would go back to being a horse's ass. He went to take his morning shower and while doing so contemplated what he was going to do for the next two weeks.

/SS/SS/SS/SS/SS/SS/SS/SS/

Hermione's alarm went off at the precise time it was set for, she shut it off and got up to get ready for the day. She took her morning shower and, when she was done, magically dried her hair. Because she was now of age, she was able to do magic and not get expelled. She finished drying off and walked over to her closet. _What to wear today? _she thought. She spotted a light neon green spaghetti strap dress and she grabbed it and a white jacket and sandals. She did not put any make-up on today, because she was just going to be around her professors, so why bother. _It's not like I'm trying to impress any of them. They all know my talents as a witch, and just because I'm not beautiful does not mean I should not be taken just as seriously as that greasy bat. Obviously, he doesn't have to impress __**anyone**_. She looked at herself in the mirror, and she decided that would do.

After getting the rest of her trunk packed, she went downstairs to see her parents.

She found her mum in the kitchen, and gave her a morning hug. "Mum, are you and dad ready to leave?" she asked.

"Yes we are Hermione. Your father is around here somewhere," said her mother, she loved her daughters morning hugs. She always hated when school began, but she knew she needed to support her daughter and she is glad that she had so far. Her daughter had accomplished so much more going to wizarding school than she could have ever done with regular schooling. _Well, either way, Hermione would have been amazing, but clearly her talent is in magic. Even though I don't understand it too much, it makes her happy and I will not stop her from doing something she was born for._ Hermione's mum wiped a tear from the corner of her eye. This was her daughter's last year at Hogwarts, and then she would go off to get a career, and she would be all grown up. _Oh, how time goes so fast. _She hugged her daughter once more, Hermione smiled at her, and then she turned to the door to find her husband had just walked into the kitchen.

"Yeah, we will get rid of you for another year," put in her father, who heard Hermione asking her mother if they were ready. He grinned at his daughter. She was his pride and joy and he was glad she had found her place in life.

"Dad, why must you be so hurtful," said Hermione, being sarcastic, and sticking her tongue out at him. She walked over and gave him a hug as she had did her mum.

"Well, that is my nature, dear. You know I'm playing, right?" asked her father, sometimes he forgot that his little girl was grown and didn't take his teasing so seriously anymore.

"Of course I do, Dad. I was being sarcastic after all," replied Hermione. "Now can we go? The train leaves at 11:15, and I would like to get there a couple minutes before to get settled in."

"Sure, Honey. Just let me get my purse," said her mum, heading to the living room.

"I'll go get your things and bring them out to the car, dear," said her dad, tousling her hair as he walked away. That earned him a grrrr from his beautiful Hermione.

"Oh dad, why must you do that?" she asked sounding a little exasperated, but then she laughed. "I'm going to get some stuff I left behind, and then I'm going to wait in the car."

"Alright, dear," said her parents together, smiling at each other and passing a knowing look. They both knew their little girl had grown up overnight, and they were a little sad to see it. Such is life, though.

Hermione went upstairs, grabbed her brush and toothpaste, and headed back down to the car. Her father walked out and put her luggage in the trunk. He then got in the front seat, and when her mum finally came out and got in the car, they were on their way to King's Cross.

/SS/SS/SS/SS/SS/SS/SS/

When Severus got out of the shower he decided as he was readying for the day, that he would also wear one of the new outfits he had found at the start of summer. It was a black and silver plaid shirt with hints of dark green inlaid, paired with black jeans. He looked at his appearance and decided to do something that not many people had a chance to see in their whole lifetime. He pulled his hair back to the nape of his neck, and secured it with a thin black band. Not a soul would believe it was him. He gave himself a once over, and he thought it accentuated his cheek bones. _That will do, _he thought.

"Okay, I am dressed, I'm wearing aftershave, and I'm letting people see me with my hair pulled back. To top it off, I'm going to attempt to be nice to a pupil of mine. Even though, said pupil is the bane of my existence, and the only reason I'm going to retire when Voldemort is dead. I am going to die before this day is over. That or I will wake up and it will all be a dream." He snorted, "Not bloody likely to happen." He turned and locked his chamber and proceeded up and out of the dungeons.

He swept into the great hall to eat breakfast, and several of the other professors gasped when they saw him. He rolled his eyes and laughed out loud when poor Professor Sprout passed out and fell off her chair.

"You people act like you have never seen someone dressed up in muggle clothing before. I know at least one of you older professors have seen me with my hair pulled back before," he smirked while walking to his chair and sitting down.

"I know, Severus, but it's not just that. You've never even joked about anything before, and yet…you just did," said McGonagall. She was really confused as to what had taken over her friend who was the surly potions Master.

"Well, I think that I'm changing for the better then, don't you?" he asked, in mock sincerity, with an eyebrow raised.

Minerva looked at him for a second, not knowing whether he was being serious or sarcastic. She replied, "Maybe you are, but I highly doubt that. Hurry up all of you, the train leaves for the station in 20 minutes. We should be there within 30 minutes after we've left here, because the conductor is going to use his magic to make the train go faster. However, the way back will take the usual amount of time." When she finished she put her napkin on her plate and left the hall to do what needed to be done before leaving.

After she left, Severus finished eating, and boarded the train. While sitting there waiting for the others to arrive he had a funny thought. _If the students are as shocked as the professors were, this would make for a very interesting term, _he thought. He smirked and decided he was going to wear his hair like this when term started. He wanted to see how all the ignorant little children would react. Maybe they would think that he had lightened up and had gone soft. _Ha, that's the last bloody thing that would happen. This is going to be fun, I do believe. _He sat back against his seat and relaxed.

Soon, the others professors came, and they were on their way. They were there in exactly 30 minutes, pulling into the station, just like McGonagall had said. As they stepped off of the train, they noticed that the apprentices were not there yet. The professors just waited and were chatting about the new term and what interesting things were to come. They had no idea, just how interesting the term would be.

The teachers did not have to wait long, before Draco Malfoy showed up. He went made his rounds hugging the women, even stooping a little to hug Professor Sprout. Then he shook all of the men's hands. Severus was the last person he came to. _What in the world is going on? Something is up with Draco, he never hugs anyone. I will find out what is wrong with him, _was Severus' first thought.

"Hello, Sir. How are you?" asked Draco, grinning like a Cheshire cat, as he shook Professor Snape's hand as well. He raised an eyebrow at his normally goth-like Godfather's appearance, but said nothing just yet.

"Fine, Draco, just fine. And yourself?" said Severus, not knowing whether to be subtle or direct to get the information he wanted to know.

"Well, I'm fine, but I would be a lot better if my girlfriend were here. Say, Sir, why'd you change your look…to that? Although, I must say, this looks much better on you," said Malfoy.

"I do not need your approval for my choice of clothing Mr. Malfoy. However, it is noted, and I will say thank you for the compliment. I changed my look because I wanted to see people's faces, and their reactions." Snape paused for a second then continued. "Draco, since you will be staying at the school for two weeks, and term will not have officially started yet, I ask that both you and Ms. Granger call me Severus. I see no reason to be all proper, when there are no points to be taken or rules to be broken."

"Can do, Severus," said Draco, smiling again, wondering if the hint of niceties would last very long. Snape could change his mind in an instant and Malfoy knew that once he got irritated that would be the end of it.

"By the way, Draco, who is your girlfriend? Please, tell me it is not that pug faced girl, Ms. Parkinson," said Severus, wincing just thinking of the slytherin who had the biggest crush on Mr. Malfoy.

"It isn't, Sir. She is actually going out with Blaise Zabini. I, on the other hand, am going out with the most beautiful girl in the world...Ginny Weasley," replied Draco, waiting for Snape's reaction.

At this Severus fell out, and Draco laughed. "Are you serious, Draco?" he said, knowing that if Malfoy's father ever caught wind of this infraction, that his godson would be severely punished.

"Yes, Severus, I am. I am so lucky to have a girl like Ginny. She is beautiful, sweet, smart, and she makes me so happy," said Draco, with a dreamy smile on his face. Severus looked disgusted at the thought of being so in love, but he wanted his godson to be happy and he overlooked his revulsion.

"Well, then I am happy for you. So I take it this is where the change of attitude comes from? Why you hugged all the professors and all that niceness?" asked Severus, already knowing the answer.

"Yes. This year at school I will be a new person. I am going to be nice to everybody. Including, dare I say it…Harry Potter." Both Draco and Severus grimaced at that thought and Snape was happy that he would not be the one being nice to that dunderhead Potter. Just because he was the chosen one did not give him reason to slack off and strut around school as if he owned the place.

"Wow. I am just glad it is not me that has to do it," said Severus. "I do wonder when that…that…witch-of-a-pain-in-my-arse is going to get here though. It figures she would wait until the last possible moment."

No sooner had he said those words when the most beautiful woman he had ever seen had come through the barrier. Draco smiled and waved then looked to his Godfather. Severus had his mouth dropped open. He did not know who this witch was but she was stunning, she was gorgeous, she was…Hermione Granger. His eyebrows went into his hair and…

"OH SHIT!" he yelled, and everybody around him gasped. He looked around semi-apologetically. "Sorry, I stubbed my toe." He was not standing anywhere near something that would stub his toe.

McGonagall and Dumbledore laughed because they knew why he had said that. Hermione obviously realized why he had said that, looked at him and said, "Hello to you too, Severus." All of the professors but Snape laughed at that.

Now he was irritated. _Well if she wants to be a smartass, then I will not be nice to her unless she bloody well deserves it, _he thought. Hermione then said something that put the lock on that thought and threw away the key.

Hermione was grinning, "Wow, Severus, when you have your hair like that you don't look much like the greasy bat you are."

He started counting to ten. One…two…three…five. He made it to nine before his anger got the best of him and then said, "That is it. Albus, I will not be spoken to like that from such an insolent little girl. Draco, here, is the only apprentice allowed to call me Severus! I am not going to teach a smartass student who thinks she knows everything." He sneered the last part in the usual way, and Hermione's smile left abruptly.

"Actually," said Albus, who was thoroughly enjoying himself, "I have told her she can call you Severus when no students are around. And you will teach her, because you agreed to it. Do I have to list the terms of our agreement again?" That damned twinkle came back behind his half-moon glasses. Before he could speak someone else did.

"And, Professor Dumbledore," Hermione started, but Dumbledore cut her off for a second, "Please, my dear, I think I speak for everyone when I say you can call us by our given names until the start of term. Is that alright, everyone?" They all answered with a yes, so Hermione continued.

"I also will not work with a teacher who is so dumb that he can only say obscene four-letter words when he cannot express his thoughts in a proper way. That is so stupid and childish," she said angrily glaring at Snape.

Severus was more than angry now, "Listen here you bumbling, idiotic girl. I don't like you. I never have. You are the bane of my existence. I cannot and will not be nice to you anymore than I have too. When we arrive at the school you can find your quarters all by yourself." And with that he started to stomp off back to the train. But Hermione shouted something to him, and he stopped dead in his tracks.

"I will then, because that is less time that I have to spend with your sorry self. Oh and my mistake, you still look like a greasy bat, or…at the very least an overgrown ape," she yelled, smirking until he turned around.

He walked towards her, stopped inches from her, then leaned close to her face and said, "At least I've never looked like a chimpanzee/beaver mix with all that hair and those horrid teeth." He started to walk away, but she grabbed his arm. All of the other professors just looked at the two of them in amazement, seeing something they clearly did not in the exchange.

"At least, I am smarter than you'll ever be. You may be book smart, or seem to be at least, but I am both smart and logical, and I have had relationships," said Hermione, looking at him very pointedly and releasing his arm.

Severus was not going to let her have the last word. "Well, I don't see how anybody would ever bother going out with a know-it-all like you. You, Ms. Granger, are so pathetic I wouldn't even send that dunderhead Neville bloody Longbottom calling for you. You are a horrid, path—"

At this there was a resounding CRACK! as Hermione slapped Severus on the cheek. A bright red handprint had started popping up when she said, "Ughh, you are such an arsehole, I don't know why I chose you in the first place, but I am going to go through with this. I'm sure it will irritate you to no end, and that will make me happy. Because you cannot change the terms of the apprenticeship, therefore, _you_ will have to deal with me." Then she walked off and slipped into an empty compartment on the train and slammed the door closed.

Severus was so dumbfounded that she had truly slapped him that for a moment he just stood there. Then as if it hit him, he shook his head, and stomped off to the end of the train and reciprocated Hermione's actions.

All of the professors whistled and started walking back onto the train. They were all thinking, _oh yes. There is definitely something there, and it's just waiting to burst loose._

/SS/SS/SS/SS/SS/SS/SS/

On the way back to Hogwarts, Severus and Hermione stayed in their compartments the whole time. In doing so they left Albus, Minerva, and Draco to their own attentions and devious plan making. Which involved Severus and Hermione.

"I think there were a few chemistry sparks flying there, don't you agree, Minerva and Albus?" asked Draco, smiling with that thought. There was such a hateful dynamic going on that it seemed cliché to be thinking what he was.

"Actually," said Dumbledore, eyes twinkling again, "I do, I think they would be perfect for each other, if they let go of their contempt for one another."

"Yes," said McGonagall, "They both could hold an intelligent conversation for hours and never be miserable. Again though the hate would have to disappear and I don't see that happening anytime soon." They all laughed, knowing that would probably never happen in a million years. Then came the dangerous fun of playing games.

Minerva, the most unlikely of the three said smiling, "I bet 20 galleons they fall in love in 4 weeks."

"I really should not be doing this," said Draco, still thunderstruck at McGonagall's offer to bet. "But I put 10 on 1 week." They both looked to Dumbledore next, knowing he wouldn't be able to resist the temptation. Sure enough, he did not disappoint.

"I got you both beat. I bet 50 galleons that they are already in love, they just don't know it yet. They will know it though, when their love is put to the test," said Albus. He had that confounded twinkle in his eye that said they were both going to lose if they agreed. But against their better judgment Minerva and Draco agreed.

"Okay, we're on," said Albus, grinning and formulating a semi-plan. "Now, Draco, you go check on Severus, please. And, Minerva, you go check on Hermione."

"Alright, Albus," said Minerva and Draco, then they left the compartment and went their separate ways to find the two people who probably didn't want to see anyone at the moment.

/SS/SS/SS/SS/SS/SS/SS/SS/

A few minutes later, Draco knocked on Severus's door. "If you're my soon-to-be apprentice, go the hell away, or…better yet, go to hell," said Severus, still very angry.

"Wow, Severus," said Draco as he walked in, "I would think you don't like someone."

Severus mood got a little better, but not much, "Oh, do shut up, Draco. I don't not like someone, I absolutely loathe her," he said frowning.

"Well, I have one question, Severus, since you _loathe_ her as you say" said Draco, smiling cockily.

"Ask away, Draco," said Severus, not expecting the question at all.

"Well, if you absolutely loathe her, why did you go 'OH SHIT!' when you saw her?" asked Draco, raising an eyebrow, looking like a cat who ate the canary.

Severus' look could have killed Draco, but he still answered. "Well, when she first came through the barrier, I had no idea who she was and I thought that she was very pretty. That is until I figured out who she was. Then I had a…cow," he said, hoping that Draco would leave him alone soon.

"We all saw the cow you had," said Draco, who had no intentions of leaving just yet. "The cow apparently had to go to the bathroom." And he started laughing, despite Severus' quit-laughing-or-I-will-kill-you-too look.

"It is not funny," said Severus, as serious as he could be.

"Yes, it is," replied Draco. "You just watch, Severus, you're going to fall in love with her. And she is going to fall in love with you."

Snape's mouth fell open again, but he closed it with a snap. "Draco, you have been drinking, haven't you? What have I said about no Firewhisky until you are an adult? She is not going to fall in love with me, and neither am I going to fall in love with her. Besides, why would any woman willingly fall in love with me," said Severus, scowling deeply and wanting so much to end this conversation.

Draco just smiled and winked at Snape, "Whatever you say, Severus. Whatever you say."

"I do say. Now, please refrain from talking to me for the duration of the ride. I find I am tired and would like a rest," said Severus, reclining on his seat, and that was the end of their discussion.

/SS/SS/SS/SS/SS/SS/SS/SS/

Minerva knocked on Hermione's compartment door around the same time that Draco had entered Snapes.

"Go away if the words greasy, bat, prat, or Snape apply to you." Said Hermione through the closed door.

"Hermione, it is me," said Minerva, calling back to her.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Minerva. You must forgive me. I've just been so upset. Minerva, why…why—did I have to pick him? He drives me completely berserk with his pompous attitude," said Hermione crossing her arms and looking upset.

"Well, no matter what he does, just know that you drive him berserk, too. Severus really isn't that bad once you get to know him," said Minerva smiling, hoping to lighten the mood. Hermione felt like she had been put in her place and they both laughed. She was not one to stay upset for too long, especially with such good company helping her to be happy.

"Thanks, Minerva. That's what I really need to hear," said Hermione sarcastically, but still smiling.

"Oh, I'm so glad, Hermione," said Minerva.

"Minnie, have you ever heard of sarcasm? That was kind of it," said Hermione to the older witch. Minerva looked confused for a second.

"Oh, right," said Minerva. "What in the world is a Minnie?" she scrunched her forehead while trying to figure out the last word.

"It's my nickname for you, do you like it?" asked Hermione. She was rather liking being so unprofessional with the teachers. It made everything more light-hearted.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I do. Thank you, Hermione. I don't believe I have had a nickname before. Apparently, people think I am too stuffy and proud," said Minerva, glad for the friendship she found in her student, who was more of a woman than a girl anymore.

"You're welcome. I also highly doubt that the overgrown bat of the dungeons is anything but evil," said Hermione, then she smiled.

They talked for a little bit longer and when Minerva left Hermione decided it was time to move her muscles a little bit and started walking around the train.

A/N: Ooh, I wonder what is going to happen. Please review. Still updating so be looking for longer chapters.


	6. I kissed you

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

A/N: Still some OOC, but since I am re-editing, I am trying to go more canon (a little bit anyway). If you like please read and review. Many thanks go to the people who added me as a favorite author/story as well. You guys make me want to keep up the good work. I meant to have this already completed, but since it is April 2013 now, I can only say that I am sorry, real life got into the way of my fic life. Sadly.

Chapter 6-I Kissed You

When Hermione had walked around the whole train, conspicuously avoiding Snape's compartment, and she had talked to every professor, again except for Severus, she made the rounds back to her compartment. Since there was still a good bit of the way left until they made it to Hogwarts, she thought that she would take a nap and rejuvenate her self and senses.

She undid her sandals and pulled off her jacket, and she transfigured the shoes into a pillow and the jacket into a blanket. When she lay down, she said, "Nox" and the lights went out. _Why did I choose Potions? I am just looking for trouble. Snape hates me and I have no idea why I think I will be able to deal with him for a whole year. Education be damned. Why me? _She thought.

/SS/SS/SS/SS/SS/SS/SS/SS/

Draco and Severus talked for hours, and when Draco left, Severus seemed to be stuck in his relaxing position. He decided it was time to stretch his legs, so he went for a walk. As he walked he looked into the different compartments and said hi to some of the people that he passed. He was not being as ridiculous as Hermione and avoiding her compartment, but he did not know what would happen when he came upon her again. I'm sure that the know-it-all cannot wait to be able to try to insult me again, he thought. That was not to be though. For when he came to Hermione's compartment, she was still sleeping. She looked so relaxed and, dare he think it again, beautiful. He just stood there, staring, for a few minutes. Not a single detectable emotion to come across his stern proud face.

"Why does she have to be so beautiful, and yet so…so…out of my reach?" he whispered to no one in particular. "Get a hold of yourself, man. You're acting like a hormonal teenage boy again, and that just will not do. Get over whatever it is that compels you to think you could even be worthy of any woman's attention." He mentally slapped himself and started to walk the length of the train, before turning around and heading back to his compartment.

Little did he know as he walked away, that Draco, Minerva, and Albus were standing just around the corner eavesdropping on him and grinning at one another.

/SS/SS/SS/SS/SS/SS/SS/SS/

He finally made it back to his compartment and realized he was becoming weary. He knew he need not bother with trying to relax and nod off, but he had nothing better in mind. He laid down on one of the seats and began to make himself comfortable. Snape pulled his hair from the ponytail so that he would be able to sleep without having something poke him in the head. He stared at the ceiling for a few moments then drifted off.

Hermione awoke and had to go to the loo down the train's corridor. She went for another walk after she had relieved herself to clear her head. This time she went around the whole train, including Severus's compartment.

When she saw his compartment, she stopped and looked in to find him sleeping. He looked so peaceful. She decided that she had to go in and see if that was truly how he looked and not the glass playing tricks on her. She looked around her to make sure that there was not anybody watching, and went in. She walked up to where he was sleeping and sat down on the floor next to his face. What am I playing at? I have no idea why I am even here, and why do I have this weird feeling in my chest. She looked at him and he did not look so evil or sarcastic in his sleep.

I wonder if his hair is really as greasy as everyone says it is, she thought. Knowing she probably should not do what she was thinking, she did it anyway. Hermione tentatively reached out her hand to touch his hair and run her fingers through it. She let out a small gasp. It was like silk, black silk. Oh my goodness, I could run my fingers through his hair all day, and not get tired of the feeling of it sliding through my hands.

"I'm sorry for calling you greasy and everything else I said. I'm not normally so mean spirited, I just got carried away with my anger," she whispered as if he could hear her. While saying this, she had let her hand fall away from his hair to his face. She held his cheek in her palm and could feel his five o' clock shadow coming already.

"I'm so very sorry. If only we could be around each other without biting the others head off. I feel certain that we could have a very intellectual conversation," she said.

With her hand still on his face, she looked down, starting to cry silently. The next thing she knew his hands had come up; one to cover her hand on his face, the other to gently pull her head up to look into his eyes. Hermione was shocked to say in the least, not expecting what was happening. She noticed there was some sort of emotion in his eyes, but she could not tell what it was, because in a flash it was gone, replaced by his normal scowl.

"You know, for the supposedly smartest witch in Hogwarts," Severus said, a slight tug at the corners of his mouth, "You're not very bright, Ms. Granger."

"How is that, Professor?" Hermione asked, feeling confused as to why he had not yet let go of her hand or her chin.

"If I didn't feel the gentleness in your hand or hear the remorsefulness in your voice, I would have blown you to bits when I woke up and felt you touching me. Have you no sense of how a former Death eater can kill instantly without thinking? And all because you decided to touch me when you thought my guard was down." He said all of this with his usual acerbic tone, but none of the harshness was imbued in his statements.

"Well, I admit, I did not actually think about that," Hermione said, a rosy blush coming onto her cheeks, "I couldn't help myself, Sir. I had to find out if your hair was greasy or not, so I would know if I was justified in calling you that." She looked down as she said the last part. She did not notice Snape's eyebrows lift, or the slight upturned corner of his mouth. She was completely unsuspecting of his next statement.

"And because you think I'm so handsome," he said, smirking. At that Hermione gave a very unladylike snort. "Awe, come on, you know you think I'm handsome."

"You are so full of yourself, Professor. Do you know that? I cannot believe you would even say such a thing." She answered in reply, not really meeting his eyes, because she knew that she did very well think he was handsome, and as Snape knew Legilimency she did not have the courage to look him in the eyes and lie.

"Well, I can," he said, not really comprehending what he was about to do.

He grabbed her head with his other hand, pulled her face to his, and kissed her fiercely. Hermione was shocked for a split second. She could not believe that he was actually kissing her…and then she kissed him back. His kiss was like fire to her soul. It was absolutely delectable and she knew she would want more. She loved it, at once though it hit her that she was still a student, and she was kissing her professor. She pulled away from him.

"What did you just do? Why would you do that? I am a student still and silly comments aside, I am not sure I know what is going on right now." Hermione said. Her eyes were wide and searching his, she was blushing furiously now.

"I kissed you, Ms. Granger. What did it feel like? Please, do not say it was like kissing your grandfather," he said, feeling a little uncomfortable that she could possibly say that. _Why did you kiss her, stupid man. Are you trying to lose all the respect you have built up over the years from being a mean and harsh teacher, but a teacher none the less?_

"No, it was not like kissing my grandfather. Mainly because I have never kissed my grandfather like that ever. But will you not get fired, Sir?" Hermione asked, hoping sincerely the answer would be no, even though she still could not believe that Severus Snape had actually kissed her to begin with.

"No, I will not get fired for kissing you, Ms. Granger. Because technically you are of legal age, and besides," he whispered the last part all the while moving closer to her. When he was so close their noses were almost touching, he put his hands on her cheeks again and finished, "You kissed me back." Then he closed the distance between them while watching Hermione's face and her curious expression.

Their lips touched for the second time, but this time it was slow and gentle. Severus closed his eyes and was enjoying the kiss this time even more. He loved the feel of her smooth cheeks in his hand, but he wanted to feel that luxurious mane of hair. He moved one hand to her head and twined his fingers through a couple strands. Their lips moved as one, and Hermione decided she wanted to taste more of him. She ran her tongue along his bottom lip, asking for entrance to his hot mouth, and he let her, needing the same thing she wanted. The kiss deepened, when all of a sudden there was a noise outside of the compartment, and she broke the kiss and cast a disillusionment charm on herself. She definitely did not want to get caught snogging a professor before they had even reached the school grounds. He looked to the spot she was last visible, and raised an eyebrow.

"Why did you do that? It was probably nothing," said Severus, not quite sure why she could not get it through her skull that neither she nor he would be in any way, shape or form in trouble for kissing, or if she permitted more. He could not see her, but she was smiling at him, still not believing that he was attracted to her, as she was to him.

"Because I will see you soon enough, Severus, but we have to keep acting like we still hate each other for many reasons that I do not want to list right now. Could you open the door for me to leave?" she asked. He had locked the door right before their second kiss, not wanting any unexpected guests to come barging in.

"Yes," he said, waving his hand to unlock the door as he thought for a moment and he did not think he would ever ask any woman the question that was coming. As he looked at the spot where he thought he had last seen Hermione he quickly asked, "Hermione, can we go on a date?" There was a hopeful look in his eyes, but he quickly hid it. Getting his hopes up was not something that he wanted to do.

"Sure," Hermione said from the doorway, mouth open in a surprised position. "When are you thinking, Severus?"

"How about after the first Quidditch game of the season, because that same day is a Hogsmeade day," he answered, always a quick thinker on his feet, surprised himself that she had even answered in the affirmative.

"I'd like that. You will need to put a glamour on because of the students, and we can change your name," she said, being a know-it-all made her a quick thinker as well. She knew no one would accept them while she was still in school. Maybe not even after, if this thing, whatever it was, even went that far. She did not really care if people did not like them dating at all, but she did not want the truth to come out if it even lasted past the first date.

"To what?" asked Severus, familiar smirk once again on his face, slightly curious now.

"To Sebastian," said Hermione smiling at her little secret even though Snape could not see her.

"How did you know that was my middle name?" Snape asked, not fooled in the least. The chit knew his name beforehand, he was sure of it. Surprisingly, though, he was not as upset as he thought he would be.

"Because," she started walking back to him, still under the dissalusionment charm, "You look like a Sebastian, and I got Albus to tell me."

"That meddling old fool... He always did like to give away secrets that were not his to give. But alas, what is done is done. Now, I must tell you something. Hermione, I'm sorry for calling you pathetic earlier. You are really quite smart. I just don't like to let you know. And it hurts my bad boy reputation I have to uphold," said Snape, smirking with an adorably sexy look on his face.

Even though he couldn't see her, he felt her lips on his cheek as she stepped past him. He held the door open again for her to walk out.

"See you later," she whispered to him for fear of spying ears.

"Yeah," he said when she was gone. "See you later."

/SS/SS/SS/SS/SS/SS/SS/SS/

When they got to the school darkness was quickly taking over the grounds. Everyone got into the carriages pulled by the thestrals to make the last leg of the trip to the castle. Hermione went to get in a carriage, but a little yellow ball of light came out of the one behind her. She smirked in a very un-Hermione like way and turned to go to the other carriage. She got on the step to climb in and a very nice looking male hand reached out to her. She grabbed it and was instantly pulled inside. He was there gazing at her with a much warmer look in his eyes.

"Hi, Severus," she said. Her hair had been swept into her face when she was pulled in so she was trying to get it straight again. Well, as straight as this mop will ever go anyway, she thought.

"Hi, Hermione," he said. He made a very un-Snape like decision and hugged her when she was through with her hair, and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Did the snarky professor actually just hug me?" asked Hermione with a joking look on her face.

"No," replied Snape, "I just was checking that rats nest for any stray lighting bugs." He started laughing and Hermione thought it was the sexiest sound she had ever heard come out of his deep baritone throat. The whole rest of the drive, she had her head laid on his shoulder just enjoying the serenity of the moment. She started thinking about the conversation they had at Platform 9 and ¾ .

"Sev, do I still have to find the quarters on my own?" she asked, giving him the puppy-dog face.

He raised an eyebrow and a corner of his mouth tugged upwards. "Awe, look how cute you are. No, you don't have to find them on your own. I will gladly show you the way after dinner. Wait one second, why in the world did you just call me," at this his face bunched up as if he was in pain, "Sev?"

"Because I think you make a cute Sev, or Sevy. I may not always want to call you Severus, you know. You choose which you like better," said Hermione, glad that he was not upset with her for not using his full given name.

"Sev. Definitely, Sev," he said, thinking he would never want to be called Sevy. What a very unmanly name. Blegh!

"Okay, Sev it is then," she said with a smile and a wink.

"I will show you to the quarters until you are sure you can remember them," he paused and there was an evil twinkle in his eyes, "If you still do not remember when term starts, go into the hall and check if there are any students roaming around. If there are then you go outside and wait for me to come get you, because I'm sure Albus isn't letting the other students know about the apprentices living in the professor's quarters. Until then you eat, then sit patiently until I'm ready to go down to the dungeons." He loved that he had the ability to make her wait until she knew her way to his chambers, which would not take her too long. Nothing ever did.

"Yes, Sir," she said and mock saluted him while laughing.

/SS/SS/SS/SS/SS/SS/SS/SS/

Meanwhile, in Draco, Albus, and Minerva's carriage, they were discussing among other things, Hermione and Severus.

"I don't know about you two," said Minerva, "But I saw Hermione go to get into one carriage, but then this light came from another and she went to get in it, instead. She had got on a step when a hand reached out to her and pulled her in." Oh how they loved gossip.

"Well, Minerva, I'm sorry to say it," Albus started with his blue eyes crinkled in the corners behind his glasses, "but that was Severus. I, unlike you, have much juicier information. I do hope you both will forgive me, but I went to Hermione's compartment after I checked on Severus, and lo and behold, she was not there. So, I thought that she had gone to the bathroom, then I went back to check on Severus again. He was supposed to be sleeping. Do you know what I saw when I walked over to his door? Hmmm…" they both shook their heads at him so he continued, "Him and Hermione were kissing, and very passionately at that. I and my clumsy self had to hit something, and Hermione bolted up and cast a disillusionment charm on herself. A couple minutes later she left and whispered, 'See you later.' And I was so confused by that and what had happened, but I believe I will win our bet this time. When she was out of earshot, Severus whispered, 'Yeah, see you later'." Dumbledore looked as if he had just brought the best Christmas gift out for everyone to see.

"Wow," said Minerva, surprised by this development, "I think they are starting to like each other quicker than we anticipated."

"Apparently more than that from what Draco says," said Albus, looking to the blond boy. Draco just shook his head and was trying to get his godfather and Hermione kissing out of his head.

/SS/SS/SS/SS/SS/SS/SS/SS/SS/SS/

When they made it to the castle, Hermione got out first and walked to the castle doors and pushed them open. This place was her true home and she never tired of walking in for the first time after summer. She went straight to the Great hall and waited for the rest of the staff to come in.

Severus walked into the Great Hall, and the first thing that he saw, and the best, was Hermione. The second, she was sitting by his chair and Draco by Minerva. This is probably because she is my apprentice, he thought.

He almost smiled at her, but he had to remind himself that they were supposed to hate each other. Instead, he put on a frown and slumped over to his seat. Hermione didn't even look up when he sat down next to her. She had gotten her Gryffindor spunk back, however.

"Hello, Monsieur Pig," she said smirking.

"Good day to you too, Ms. I-know-everything-that-goes-on-ever-at-any-point-i n-time Granger," he retorted, helping himself to the food that had appeared in front of them.

"Well, excuse me, Sir, but I do believe that means that I am smarter than you," she said, with a smug look on her face. He scowled at her and imperceptively nodded at her.

"All right," Severus whispered loud enough for her ears only, "That is enough for now. Let's just eat." After he said that, he reached under the table and grabbed her hand.

"Okay, but I was having fun," she whispered back, squeezing his hand.

They started to eat, and did not talk to each other at all for the rest of the meal.

"Do you think you are now capable of following me to the quarters we are to share this term?" he sneered at her. "Foolish Gryffindors will lose their way in the dungeons without proper assistance," he said to the other proffesors with his evil scowl in place.

"Yes, I guess I am. I think I'm ready for the torture of Mr. Severus Snape. That is if he can dish it out," said Hermione cheekily.

"Of course I can. Otherwise all my students would be disruptive monkeys and babbling buffoons without any direction or thoughts in their head if I did not show them how to behave" he said. "Only your instructions will be for your good, and mine" he whispered so only she could hear. He was pleased when she slightly blushed and shook her head.

"Well," she said, "Come on then, Sir. I want to go to sleep."

When she had said, "Come on," he had started walking. She had to jog to catch up with him. Draco, Minerva, and Albus were laughing silently to themselves during the whole exchange.

/SS/SS/SS/SS/SS/SS/SS/SS/SS/

When Hermione had walked out into the entrance hall she did not see him. Severus sneaked up behind her and picked her up bridal style.

She squealed, threw her arms around him and said, "Sev, you scared the shite out of me."

"Well, I guess that means you won't be evil anymore then, does it not. I just wanted to show you to our humble abode for the year," Severus said smiling. Oh that smile of his is so wonderfully sexy.

"You can do that, but I do not like being carried or flying," she said, wincing just thinking about it. "But if you are the one picking me up I think I could get used to it."

"Fine, Hermione. I will put you down, although very reluctantly," he said, with a sad look on his face to prove his point. "When we get to the chambers though, you have to tell me why you don't like flying," he said as he put her down.

"Okay, but it is not pretty and you will probably get mad," she said, just thinking about what she would have to tell him.

"Oh well, if I have you by my side that will make it better, even if you are the offender who upsets me. Now, shut up so you can be amazed by how far we have to go to get to our quarters," he said, proceeding to walk.

He led her down a hallway with suits of armor on either side, some even whistled, and down two flights of stairs. They went behind a red tapestry that led to the portrait to the entrance of the kitchens and stayed straight down a long, narrow corridor, with no lights at all. The next corner they came to, they faced the gigantic stone door, of Severus's chambers. He turned around to face her after the 10 minutes of silence.

"If you want to know a shorter way—" he began, but Hermione cut him off.

"There is a shorter way! Why didn't we go that way instead?" she asked incredulously.

"Because," he said slightly annoyed, yet pleased, "If you were not by my office you could find your way from anywhere if you knew where to go. Mind you, you had better not know how to go there by now," again the evil twinkle came back to his eyes. "Now as I was saying, if you want to know a short cut, go into my office. That is the door on right side of the potions classroom. Go through my storage closet, and at the end is a door. It has a password and is voice activated. I will have to set it so you will be able to get into the chambers. The password is, 'Fluffy pink kittens with little bows and pink frocks'."

When Hermione heard that, she burst out laughing and could not stop. He just stared at her with a deep scowl and he looked to be getting cross.

"Where…in the name…of all that is good… did that password come from?" she asked trying to breathe whilst clutching her sides.

"From one of the professors who came before me," he answered, trying to stay firm and not smile.

"Well, how did it not change when she moved out and you moved in?" asked Hermione, thinking that he should have been able to change it.

"Because the imbecilic woman died before I could change it," he said with a disgusted look on his face. "Now, welcome to your home for the year."

She walked in and looked around. The kitchen and den were huge. The kitchen was mostly bare space and the den was likewise. That is fairly odd, but she figured out why a minute later.

"Now, if you are wanting anything from the kitchen or den, you just say what you want. For example; I want a big screen TV with a DVD player and the movie, 'Lord of the Rings, Return of the King', and a comfortable couch to sit on, and from the kitchen a large tub of popcorn."

Instantly a big screen TV along with everything else he requested appeared. He flipped on the TV, put the popcorn on a cushion and hopped over the back of the couch, proceeding to get comfortable. Normally this would not be possible in the wizarding world and at Hogwarts but Snape was not a very intelligent wizard if he could not figure out a way around all the wards of Hogwarts and the many rules about muggle appliances not working.

"Don't I get a tub of popcorn, too?" asked Hermione, shocked at the nerve of the man who had just sat down on the couch that had just appeared.

Severus was going to be a bastard and said, "No, you have to go see your room. It is two doors down on the left."

"Well, fine," she said with a huff. "I will just leave you to your own devices then."

She went two doors down the hall like Severus said and found herself in the most gorgeous room ever.

A/N: Ha ha. Cliffie. Next chapter describes her room and Hermione tells why she doesn't like flying. Makes for very interesting reading. I love LOTR Return of the King. It is my favorite out of the trilogy, hence it found its spot in my plot. Please read/review.


	7. Living together

CHOICES

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

A/N: Just remember all of my characters are OOC. Happy reading.

A/N: I'm sorry that I haven't uploaded in a while. I have had a crappy week. I was sick all of tuesday and wednesday. I almost got into a fight with my ex. It was just really bad. So now that I've uploaded (finally) enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 7

The room was gorgeous. It had a giant four-poster bed, with black satin pillows, silver satin sheets, and a dark green silk comforter. Complete with black hangings.

The closet was next, and it was definitely better than the bed, because it held every item of hers that was not in the bedroom or the bathroom (ie clothes, shoes, junk like that). She had a floor length mirror in the middle of her closet that, whenever she stood in front of it, would show her in an outfit, and if she did not want to wear the one it showed she could say pass and if she wanted it okay.

Next, she went into the bathroom and gasped. The floor was a gold and white marble, that was so bright, she had to close her eyes for a few moments. The tub was in the ground and it had different taps all around it, like the prefects bathroom. The shower had shower heads all around the walls (that's my favorite, a four-walled shower). There were also two sinks, but they were pretty ordinary.

She walked back down to the den where Severus was sitting in the same place as she had left him. Nothing was eaten or anything. When he saw her, he just stared. Then he finally said something.

"Did you like it?" he asked.

"Yes, very much. Those are my favorite colors," she said. "What you think I actually like the bloody red and gold, nope. And why haven't you done anything?"

"Because I was waiting for you to come back and sit with me," he answered.

"Oh, and all this time I thought you were just being a jerk. Who knew, the Potions Master has manners. Well, move over," said Hermione.

He moved over, and she sat long ways and laid her head in his lap. He started the movie and they talked while it played. Severus finally got to the part she really did not want to discuss. "So, Hermione, why don't you like flying?" he asked. She dreaded telling him why because of how he had acted at the incident.

"Well, you're not going to like this, but you asked. Do you remember in my 3rd year when Sirius Black had been caught and was going to be given the Dementor's Kiss?"

"Yes," he said, eyeing her suspisciously. "Go on."

"Well, anyways, Harry and I went back in time, on Albus's advice, and saved Buckbeak from being executed. When we saved him, we had to fly up to Sirius' cell in middair. Then he flew to safety, and you were ticked. You blamed it on Harry and I and were right…for once. That's why I said you would get mad." Hermione finished and she closed her eyes, waiting for him to start yelling. She got a surprise.

"I'm not mad, but what other things have you done that I have blamed on Harry?" he asked, smiling. "I am rather curious now."

"Well, in my second year, I took some boomsland skin and lacewing flies from your storage," she said.

"I knew it," Severus exclaimed. "It was you who took the gillyweed right?"

"No, that was Dobby, a house elf who works in the kitchens. He was helping Harry since Harry didn't know what to do."

"Oh," said Severus. "Well, I'm really not sure I want to hear more. Let's just watch the movie."

"Okay," she said.

They had just finished the first part of the movie, and were putting the second one in. They were halfway through the movie, when Hermione broke the silence.

"Sev?" she asked.

"Hmm?"

"Thank you. For my room and closet, and for everything." She turned to look at him, they were moving closer together. He was so close to her, she could feel his breath on her face. They were inches away, but she could still see the warmth in his eyes; and the flush on his cheeks.

"You are very welcome," he said. As they kissed, Hermione pulled his hair free from the ponytail. He had put it back up when she had left his compartment on the train. She ran her hands through it. Severus' hands went to her sides and before she knew what hit her, he was tickling her. She started laughing and squirming.

"Stop," she said while laughing, "You evil person. I don't like being tickled."

"Too bad," he said. He finally quit tickling her to let her get her breath back. "I have a very powerful blackmail on you now. I hope you know that."

"Yes, I know that," said Hermione kissing his neck. She resumed her position of laying in his lap and they were just getting settled down, when the fire turned green and Albus came into the living room.

"Severus," he called, "Severus, where are you?" He had stopped in the middle of the kitchen.

"Ugh! Move down low, Kitty, and stay out of sight," he whispered, then sat straight up. "I'm right here, Albus. Stay there, I'm coming." As he got up he said, "I want a table and two chairs along with tea."

"No, no tea; thank you though. I was actually just wondering if Ms. Granger and yourself were making out all right?" he asked with that twinkle in his eyes.

"Yes, so far. Right now she is sleeping. So I don't have to listen to her big, obnoxious, loud-the-list-goes-on-and-on mouth," replied Severus.

"Okay, well, if you need anything, you know where to find me."

"Sure," said Severus. Albus stepped into the fire and with a pop he was back in his own chambers.

"Funny choice of words, wasn't it, Sev? Making out all right," said Hermione.

"Yeah, it was, Kitty. I think we were, don't you?" he asked.

"Yes, Sir. And a fine choice of words you used to describe me. But now I'm going to go to bed. First, though, I'm going to write a letter to Ginny," she said. "I'll see you tomorrow, Sev. Goodnight." She leaned down to kiss his cheek, and went to her room. She opened the door and said, "If kitty is my nickname, I like it."

"Goodnight, then," said Severus, smiling. She walked into the room and closed the door.

Hshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshs

Hermione stood in front of her mirror. It showed her in a white tank top and pajama pants, with moo-moo cows on them. She said okay. She grabbed some parchment and ink and went to her desk.

_Dear Ginny,_

_You will never believe what happened today unless you brought a pensieve and retrieved my thoughts picture by picture. But since you can not do that, I will tell you and you can believe it or not. So here goes._

_Well, Severus and I got into a huge fight today, and it was in front of everybody. I even slapped him, spit on him, and called him and asshole. After that we stomped off toward opposite ends of the train. Then I started walking around. I went to his end of the train. (Every detail I am about to say is true!)_

_I went into his cabin because I wanted to feel his hair to see if it really was greasy. It wasn't, Gin. His hair is just really silky and when the light catches it, it looks shiny. Which to everyone else looks greasy. And, Gin, get this; I was apologizing to him and I had my head down because I was crying, and he put one of his hands over the one that I had on his head and the other lifted my head to look into his eyes. I love his eyes, Ginny._

_We started talking and we kissed. Gin, we kissed. I cannot believe it. You will have to come over to see my room one day. I will tell Sev (nobody called him that before) and Albus tomorrow. Well, I'm really tired, so I'll send you a return with the answer. Goodnight, Gin._

_Love, Hermione Granger._

_P.S. Don't tell anyone about Sev and I. Not even Harry and Ron._

Then she sealed the letter and sent it with one of the school owls. She went to her bed and got under the covers. Hermione had underestimated the softness of her blankets, for when she laid down she felt she could have died and went to heaven. But she went to sleep and had wonderful dreams about Severus.

Hshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshs

Severus had been loving this whole day with Hermione (except the fight) and he could not wait for their date. He got into his boxers and then his bed and fell asleep.

Hshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshs

When Hermione woke up in the morning Severus was still asleep. She went to look for his room and wake him up, so that she could ask about Ginny. She went down the hallway to the first door and discovered the guest room. Then she went to the next door and it was locked. She took out her wand and said, "Alohomora." She went in, closed the door and turned around.

There was Severus sleeping in his bed with the upper part of his body showing. His muscles showed. For his age he looks pretty damn good, Hermione thought. She tiptoed over to the bed and got in on the side not occupied by him. She then leaned over and put her head on his ches, while her hands were playing with his hair. She loved his hair. Then she heard him groan.

"I could wake up like this all the time, but tell me one thing. Why everytime when I wake up, you are right there?" he asked a little grumpily.

"I guess I am just attracted to you that way I guess," she said.

"Okay, but why exactly are you in here at this time?"

"I need to ask a question, or more like a favor," she said.

"Like what?" he asked, cautiously.

"I would like to know if Ginny could come next week and stay with us in the guest room. I've already told her what happened so we have nothing to worry about," she said.

"And," Severus added, "I know someone who would be happy to see her."

"Oh yeah! Draco would be happy. I completely forgot about him," she said.

"Yes, and when term starts and we go on our date if you still want to, we can go on a double date with them; and with my glamour, we will look like students who are double dating," said Severus.

"I would love to, but we have to go and ask Albus about having her come. I wil go get in the shower, then you can," said Hermione. She was getting more excited by the minute.

As she was walking to the door Severus said, "Don't I get a good morning kiss?" And then he got up and started walking towards her until he had her pinned against the door.

Hermione, with a smile on her face said, "I never knew someone so old would look so sexy coming across the room."

"I know, it's just—hey! I'm not old. Why I'm only 37. I can't—" Hermione put her finger to his lips.

"Shh. I know that. I was joking," she said.

"Ohh. I thought you were being serious. Okay, go get your shower." He kissed her and then she went to take her shower. She got out and went to her room and then he got in. She stood in front of her mirror and it showed her in daisy dukes and a pink halter top and her hair pulled back. Because she was feeling spunky today, she said okay. When she walked out of her room Severus' mouth dropped open.

"You look pretty snazzy," she told him. He was wearing blue jeans with a white undershirt and a red button-down shirt.

Severus finally found his voice and said, "You look really pretty. Are you ready to go?"

"Yes, but remember we cannot act like we like each other," she answered. And as they left to go they walked on separate sides of the hallway.

Hshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshs

Albus was talking to Minerva and Draco. He was discussing his visit to Severus' rooms last night.

"They should be along any minute now. I just wanted to let you know that when I had walked into his chambers and called to him, it was a full minute before he answered. And when he did it was not pretty. His hair was at odd andgles and he reeked of a woman's perfume. And do you know what I asked him?"

"No," said Minerva.

"What?" said Draco.

"I asked if Hermione and he were making out all right," was all Albus could manage before bursting into laughter.

"Oh, Albus, you didn't," said Minerva, her hand over her mouth.

"Oh I did, and they are almost her; you have to go now," said Albus. "I will see you two later." Draco and Minerva went through the fireplace. A few minutes later a knock came at the door.

"Come in," said Albus, and he started chuckling when he saw the fake disgusted looks on their faces.

"Hello, Severus. Hermione. How are you?" He asked.

"We are fine, Albus, but, Kitty, oh shit," mumbled Severus. He coughed. "Um, excuse me, Hermione has a favor to ask you."

"Yes. I was wondering if Ginny Weasley could come here in a few days. She could stay with Sev, uh, Severus and me," said Hermione. She started blushing.

"Yes, I suppose she could. But you two have to be nice to each other," said Albus.

"We will try," they said.

"Okay," said Albus, "If that is all, you may go."

"Goodbye, Albus, see you tomorrow," Hermione said.

Severus and her left while Albus relayed all that had just happened to Minerva and Draco.

Hshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshs

When they got back Hermione wrote the return letter to Ginny, while Severus went to take a nap.

_Hey, Gin,_

_You can come here in a few days. You will be in the guest bedroom. Love, Hermione._

She sent the letter and decided that a nap sounded good, and she went to join Severus.

"Sev, I wanted to come join you," she said.

"That's fine with me. Come under the covers," he said. When she did and she layed her head on his shoulder he kissed her head and said, "See you later."

And they both fell asleep.

Hshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshs

Hermione was going mad. Ginny would be here in 2 days and she had to get things ready.

Then…1 day left.

Hshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshs

A/N: R&R. Please. Next chappie soon. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far.


	8. Meet Mrs W Temper, and Mr S Shocker

CHOICES

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

A/N: I am so sorry that I haven't updated in so long but I've been really busy. I've started a new job. Christmas came. There were major breakups, and a whole bunch ofother crap going on. I'm just really sorry. But here's another chapter to make it up to you. Everybody remember that all of my characters are extremelyooc. But it serves a purpose. Read on.

Chapter 8

Ginny was so happy, she could hardly keep from telling her secret to anyone. The secret was that her best friend and her boyfriend were at Hogwarts, and she would be there in a day. She was bouncing around the house so much that Ron and Harry got curious.

"Ginny, why are you so happy. I mean you could see 'Mione any old day, and it's not like your boyfriend is there, because the only boy there is Malfoy," said Ron.

"So," said Ginny, "What if I was going out with Malfoy, what's it to you?"

"Ginny, I forbid it," said Ron. His ears were turning red, and that meant he was getting angry. And of course, Ginny started getting angry too.

"I don't care what you forbid, Ronald, you are not mother or father. And as for what you have to forbid, it is all going in one ear and out of my ass. I could make a list of all the things you have forbidded and I have not listened to a damn word you said. And you know what, Ronald? I am not a little baby anymore, that you can boss around. So screw you," said Ginny, her face red. She turned around and started for her room. She was halfway there when Ron called out, "Ginny, get back her right now!"

But Ginny just gave him the bird and kept on walking. Harry, who had been watching a lot of TV over the summer, repeated a phrase he had heard, as he slapped Ron on the back and whistled.

"Ron," he said, "I hate to tell you this, but you got told!" Then Harry ran off because he did not want to be around Ron when his famous Weasley temper was let loose.

hshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshs

Ginny was up in her room wondering if her brother would ever quit being a prat.

"I wonder," she said, "How Hermione and the others are coming to get me." Hermione never told her how, but she did say that Draco would be coming and there would be a spell put on him that would only make Hermione, Severus, and herself be able to hear him.

That was so he could not get into a fight with Ron or Harry. She had asked Draco if they wanted to announce that they were going out with each other when he came tomorrow. He had told her sure. That way they could go on there double date, and not worry about telling them when term started.

She could not wait until tomorrow.

Hshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshs

Draco, Hermione, and Severus were discussing how they would get Ginny, and the curse that was going to be put on Draco. They were also discussing methods of hiding Draco from Ron, if Ron decided to kill him.

"Okay," said Severus, "We will get her by the floo. And when we get ther, Kitty, will distract Harry and Ron, while you get about 3 or 5 minutes with Ginny." Severus didn't mind saying Hermione's nickname in front of Draco because they had told him and he was most "surprised."

"I like that idea," said Draco. "But if I get killed tell Ginny…I love her. By the way, where will you be, Sev?"

"Hey," growled Severus, "Nobody calls me that except for Kitty. I will be with her; because we have decided to tell them we are going out too."

Draco's mouth dropped open. "Close your mouth, Draco, you are attracting far too many flies," said Hermione. "The only reason we are telling them is because that will definitely distract them. You do know, Sev, that Ron will jump all over you because he has had a crush on me for a long time, and I don't think he will ever get over it."

"If he jumps on me, I promise you, Hermione, that will be the last thing he ever does," said Severus, he had that gleam in his eye that told Hermione, that was definitely a promise he would keep. "That idiotic boy will never take what is mine. Never. And believe me, you are mine." (A/n: ooohhh, so possessive. shivers)

"All right then," said Draco, "We will leave tomorrow at 9:00 a.m. Both of you be ready."

"Um, excuse me," said Severus, "But who died and made you leader of the pack?"

"Well," said Draco, smirking, "When_you_ got me into going to get _my_ girlfriend,_you_ did."

"Okay, we will leave at 9:00, _your majesty_. But in the meantime, I will be going to sleep. Kitty, come here," said Severus.

When Hermione walked over he leaned down and whispered, "I think you should sleep in your room tonight."

"Okay, but I don't want to," said Hermione, she gave him a kiss on the cheek and they both said goodnight to Draco.

When he had left, they went to bed. In their own rooms. FOR ONCE.

Hshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshs

When they woke up it was 7:30. Hermione had got her shower and was dressed by 8:00. Severus was through by 8:30, so they sat and waited for Draco to arrive. When he _finally_ got there it was 8:50.

"Hello, everyone," said Draco very cheerfully. He had that stupid lovesick grin on his face. (A/n: you know the one, it's like your floating on clouds. Until you run into the light pole and pass out. hehe.)

Severus who was just a wee bit grumpy said with a scowl, "Draco, if you don't quit acting so damn cheerful, I am going to stick a broomstick up your ass, and I'm going to sweep youacross the floor. But other than that, hello. Now on to business. Hermione, you will go first, then I will go, and you will be last as punishment for you cheerfulness."

Draco rolled his eyes and Hermione walked over to Severus and whispered in his ear, "Now I'm glad that I didn't stay in your room last night."

He whispered back, "I think that is the problem with me. You weren't with me and I could tell."

Draco coughed, "Um, excuse me, but could we break up the love fest and get going?"

"Sure," said Hermione. "See you when you get there." And with that, she stepped into the fireplace and said, "The Burrow," and was gone.

"All right, I'm going to put the spell on you. You will not be able to talk to Harry and Ron. The words to the spellmean select few. I will go once it is on you. See you in one. _Quasi tu_," he cast the spell and then went through the fire.

Draco stepped into the fire and thought, here goes nothing. And with a pop, he disappeared.

Hshshshshshshshshshshshshshsshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshsshshshshshshshshshshshshs

When Hermione had entered the burrow she saw only Harry and Ron.

"Hi. Where's Ginny?" she asked.

"Upstairs," said Ron.

"All right, Hermione, you never told us who you picked. You know, to be an apprentice too. Who is it?" demanded Harry. His curiosity had got the better of him, but when he found out whoshe had pickedhe wished he had never asked.

"I don't get a hello. Oh well. I chose Professor Snape," said Hermione, looking a little disappointed. Geez, you think they would tell me hello, she thought. But she got the reaction she knew was coming. Both Harry and Ron went nuts, I'm not talking just nuts, they went ballistic.

"How could you do that?" said Harry.

"Why would you do that? You never liked being around the greasy bat before," said Ron. Then he heard something that made him gulp.

"The greasy bat, as you so unwittingly called me, is standing right behind you," said Severus in a tone that Hermione now recognized as controlled anger.

"Severus, how did you get in so quietly?" asked Hermione.

"SEVERUS!" yelled an outraged Ron, who had momentarily forgotten that the man behind him could curse him so bad he wouldn't even be able to move for a year. "Why in the name of merlin did you just call him by his first name?"

Severus acting as if Ron had not just yelled at all told Hermione, "I put on a dissilusionment charm on. That combined with my spy tactics, I can go just about anywhere without anyone knowing." Realization dawned on Hermione.

"Oh. Okay. Ron, it's because I can, and Draco," she said because he had just come through, "She's upstairs, just call her."

"Okay," he said, "Ginny! Guess who's here?"

"Hermione, how is it that_he's_ here…in_my_ house…and calling_my_ sister down, but he is not talking?" said Ron. But before Hermione could answer Ginny bounded down the steps and leapt into Draco's arms and proceeded to kiss him senseless.

"Oh my God!" yelled Ron, "I think I'm going to be sick." He did look pretty green. Harry who had been silent the whole time said, "Me too."

Ginny finally quit kissing Draco and turned to tell Ron why she had done what she did.

"Now, Ronald, you listen and _you listen good_, because I am only going to say this once. I_am_ going out with Draco Lucius Malfoy. I_will_ be staying together with him, andI _am_going to whatever dances we have with him. And _there is not a damn thing that you can do about it_ Come on, Draco, lets go get my stuff."

Draco had an awed look on his face. "Sure. Gin, that was awesome," he said to her.

She flipped her hair and said, as she grabbed his hand to pull him up the stairs, "It's all in a days work." Then they disappeared out of sight.

"Okay," said a wide-eyed Harry, "Now we know why Malfoy is here; but why is Snape here, 'Mione?"

"Well, you see, that's kinda the reason we wanted to talk to you; but first you'd better sid down," said Hermione.

Harry sat, but Ron wanted to make trouble (as usual). " 'Mione, if he's hurt you, I'll kill him," he said.

"Mr. Weasley, sit your ass down. Do I look like I would hurt her?" During Ginny's little rant at Ron, he had moved to stand behind Hermione and had his chin resting on her shoulder. He held his hand up and it showed her hand clasped in his. (A/n: aww, wishing I could trade places with Hermione)Ron just plopped onto the couch, and just stared open-mouthed at the two of them.

"Yes, Ron. Severus and I_are_ going out, and there's not a damn thing Harry or you can do about, to quote you sister," said Hermione.

Harry was taking this better than planned as he stood up and hugged Hermione and then shook Severus' hand. "Woohoo, we can all double-date now."

"Better make that a triple-date, Potter," said Draco, him and Ginny coming back down the stairs. "We're already going on a date on the first Quidditch match of the season, which is also a Hogsmeade day, too."

"Well, can we join you then?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, sure," said Hermione. Then she went to hug Harry and Ron. In Ron's case put her arms around him and squeeze, as he was too shocked to do anything.

"Bye," said Hermione, and the rest of the group to each other, minus Ron. Hermione, Ginny, Draco, and Severus then went back to Hogwarts. After about five minutes Ron finally blinked and said, "Harry what just happened?"

Harry took it all in stride and said, "You'll get over it, mate."

Hshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshs

At Hogwarts Ginny finally asked Snape a questions she had been dying to ask. "Professor Snape, why the change in looks?"

"Because I found that over the summer I liked these clothes and I might just wear them when term starts and see what the little assholes do," he said. "And you can call me Severus for right now, but when you are in the classroom it has to be Professor Snape. The same goes for you two."

"Severus, I will do that, but quit calling the little ones assholes. It's not right," said Hermione

Severus then did something very unSeverus-like. He walked over to Hermione and pulled her into a deep passionate kiss. But he pulled back suddenly and said with a smirk, "That's not right either. You kiss like a horse." He let her go and went to sit on the couch.

"Oooh! I cannot believe you. If I kiss like a horse then you kiss like a shark. I can't tell you how many times I have been bitten by you," said Hermione.

"Whoa, I don't kiss like a shark, if I did you would have bleeding lips."

Ginny and Draco, who had been trying not to laugh, so as not to interrupt the play fighting going on, started coughing to hide their sniggering.

"Touche," said Hermione, "But you have to admit you do need a tic tac."

"Okay, now that my breath has been properly insulted, I will be going to bed. And you have to go to bed too because term starts soon and you need to be well rested, Kitty. Because you never know what kind of torture I will put you through. Good evening, everyone," said Severus. Ginny was going with Draco to the door to tell him goodnight so Hermione called, "Gin, I'm going to go with Sev to his door. Night, Draco," said Hermione.

"All right, Hermione," said Ginny. Then her and Draco walked out of the room.

When Hermione and Severus got to his door she kissed him on the cheek, then turned to walk away, "You might just see me before morning." She walked to her door and went in.

Ginny came in a few moments later and went to the guest room.

Hshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshs

As soon as Hermione knew that Ginny was sleeping she crept out of her room and went to Severus'. She was just about to grab the knob on his door when it opened and Severus' arms reached out and pulled her into the room.

When he had pulled her in and shut the door, he pushed her against the door and started kissing her. She wrapped her arms around his head as Severus pushed his tongue against her teeth. When she opened her mouth he forced his tongue through and their tongues danced with each other. But then Hermione pulled back and rested her forehead against his.

"Why must you insist on bringing my heart attack rate skyrocketing before I'm old and gray?" she asked.

"I had this feeling you would come, besides you told me," he said. She reached up and kissed him again.

"Oh well, I liked the prize afterwards. Now we have to go to bed." Then she walked towards the bed and got in on her side. He got in and she laid her head on his chest, and they fell asleep. Each dreaming of the other…

hshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshsshshshshshsshshshs

A/n: There is that chapter. I have one thing to say. I want at least ten reviews or I will not post another chapter. And the next chapter gets better. So if you want it please review.

Love ya'll, SBG


	9. Jitters, Start of term, & hidden secrets

CHOICES

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

A/n: Here is the next chapter. Please read and review. This was a New Years present. So enjoy.

Chapter 9

Today was the start of term, and Hermione was so jittery that Severus could hardly keep track of where she was at any given time. Potions class would be starting and so would the apprenticeship. Severus was actually happy about this apprenticeship as Hermione was his apprentice.

Hermione had spent the last 2 days hanging out with Ginny and Draco. They made the cutest couple; and Draco had asked Ginny in advance to go with him to all of the dances and balls. Besides the fact that when they got mad at each other it would look like a tornado hit, with Ginny and Draco's tempers put together, it was bad.

Severus finaly found her in one of the corridors on the fifth floor. She was standing in front of one of the pictures of a princess on a mattress with a pea under it, and crying. Severus stopped and stared at her for a few moments, then he walked up to her and hugged her to him.

"What's wrong, Sweetheart?" he asked as they slid to the floor and leaned against the wall. If anyone, student or teacher, passed by at that moment they would probably die of shock, because Severus was rocking Hermione in his arms.

"It has just hit me that this is my last year here. It has been like my home to me, and I don't want to leave it," she said after wiping her tears.

He lifted her face to meet his and he kissed her. "Who knows, Kitty. Maybe you won't have to. I mean you could finish your apprenticeship with honors (which we both know you will) and then you could take over for me, while I am sitting at home enjoying my retirement in all of my old fogee splendore." Or, he thought, we could fall in love and get married and you wouldn't have to leave at all. He wondered if it could happen.

That made her laugh. "You are not old," she said, "Besides, I could always just stay an apprentice forever. Then you couldn't retire."

"You wouldn't be that mean. Now, we have to get ready for the feast. The students will be here in about 3 ½ to 4 hours, and you look a mess. But you are still beautiful in my eyes. I will take a shower first. I'm going to surprise the students with my new look. You go get Ginny and tell her to get dressed into her school robes, and at 6:45 she needs to go down into the Great Hall and wait for the other students to get there. Then you can come back and start getting ready."

"Okay," said Hermione getting up from the floor and dusting herself off. "See you in a few, then." And she kissed him on the cheek and went off to find Ginny.

hshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshs

When Severus was back in their chambers he got in the shower and washed up. When he was through he went over to his closet and picked out a red and gold plaid button-up shirt with black jeans and a dark maroon robe. Then he added the finishing touch. He pulled his hair back and tied it with a gold string. When the people saw him they wouldn't recognize him. After he was through he went into the den.

Hermione came in a few minutes later and went to take a shower. He laughed to himself because she walked right by him and didn't even notice him. So he sat and waited for her to get through because it was only 5:30.

Hshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshs

Hermione got out of the shower and went to stand in front of her mirror. It showed her in a baby blue, knee-length, sleeveless dress with little silver stars splashed across it. She said okay and put her black school robe on.

She walked out into the living room and stopped. Severus stood facing her in his outfit.

"Damn," she said. "Somebody is looking pretty fine."

"You don't look to bad yourself. I think I will shock everybody. Don't you?" he asked her and winked. He walked over to the couch and sat down.

"Yes, not only the fact that you are wearing Gryffindor colors but you don't even look like yourself. And you sure shocked me," she answered.

"Yes. Apparently, I shocked you to the point to where when you walked in you did not even see me on the couch," he said.

"Oh. I'm sorry about that. You must have looked camoflauge with the couch. You know with those colors on," she retorted.

"Touche," he said. "As it is now 6:30, and because Ginny does not know how to do the charm disillusionment charm, you will have to go down there and do it for her. Albus has told me the seating arrangements too. When you have put the charm on Ginny, you are supposed to go into the Great Hall and sit in the chair next to mine at the High Table. Not for the whole year, but just on special occasions. Albus will tell everyone when they get there why you and Draco are sitting up there, as Draco will be next to Minerva. But I will be a little late coming there."

"Why?" asked Hermione.

"I have a few things to do. Now go, if I am not there when Albus gives his infernal speech I will be after. Tell him that, please," he said.

"Fine," she said, "I guess I will do that. But you ove me." She leaned down to give him a kiss. What started as a gentle kiss, soon became passionate. Instead of leaning towards her, Severus pulled her to him. Now, she was laying on top of him. She was so close to him that she could feel his heart racing. Their tongues melted against each other and Hermione got a surprise. She felt something hard pressed against her leg.

"Sev, I have to go. But one more question," she said. Hermione was going for a world record. She was going to try and get Severus Snape to blush.

"Shoot," he said.

"Is that a flashlight pressing into my leg or is it just me?" she asked. He started blushing, and the next thing Hermione knew she was sitting up. Severus had sat straight up, and as she was laying on top of him, she had to sit up to.

"Oh for heaven's sake, Kitty, why do you do that?" he asked.

"Do what?" she asked innocently, batting her eyelashes.

"You embarrass me so bad. You know exactly what _that_ is, because you are the cause of it. Now you have to go."

"Okay, I will go, but you and I both know that it is _your_ body not mine." She was walking to the door before he could say another word. At the door she turned around and said, "And I guess your body likes me." She walked out and went to meet Ginny.

When Ginny saw her she said, "Hey, Hermione what took you so long?"

"Well, Severus had a little _flashlight_ problem," answered Hermione.

Ginny started laughing when she figured out what Hermione was talking about. She then said something that shocked Hermione to her toes.

"I know what you mean, Hermione. Draco has had a few problems like that too. Except instead of asking him what it was to make him blush (like you did I'm sure), we usually work it out together."

"Ginny," said Hermione, whose mouth was dropped open. "Do you actually mean that you and Draco have…have…shagged before?"

"Yes, Hermione we have. About every day almost."

"Whoa," said Hermione, "I haven't ever done it before. Now hold still." She tapped Ginny on the head and watched her fade to her surroundings. "Gin, did it hurt?" she asked.

"Only the first time, and even then only for a few minutes," answered Ginny. Hermione heard her walk towards the door that led outside and peer out.

"They are coming, Hermione. We had better go into the hall. I will hide under the Gryffindor table, until they are watching the sorting. Harry and Ron know how to do the charm don't they?" asked Ginny.

"Yes, they do. Where is Draco by the way?" said Hermione.

"He is already in there, come on," said Ginny.

When Hermione and Ginny were situated in their seats, Hermione said, "Hi, Draco. Severus is going to shock you guys."

Ginny who was close by said, "Why?" at the exact same time as Draco.

"I can't tell you, but he will shock everyone," said Hermione. They heard the tell-tell signs that the older students were here. The next minute they all walked in closely followed by the teachers, save for Hagrid, Minerva, and Severus. Hagrid had just walked in, which meant that the first years were with Minerva. When Hagrid had sat down at his end of the table, next to Draco, he said, " 'Ello, Hermione and Draco. How are yeh doin' today?"

"We are fine," they said.

"How are you, Hagrid?" asked Draco. That statement coming from him made a few of the students gasp.

"Fine, fine, Draco. How is yer girlfriend?" Hagrid answered.

"She is fine. I hope," he said. He was looking into the crowd the whole time trying to find Ginny. The she caught his eyes and waved. He waved back. "Oh yeah, Hagrid, she's fine."

From a door to the right came Minerva; sorting hat and stool in hand, followed by scared first years. She sat the hat on the stool and gave the instructions. Then the hat began to sing:

_A lot of years have come and gone,_

_Good times and bad times have wizards and witches known;_

_But through all our trials we have come through them all,_

_Now let me tell you about something that is going to fall._

_When I put you in your house for the next seven years,_

_Most of you will be of good cheer._

_But for some who live their lives in acting, _

_Those will rebel against their house protecting._

_Gryffindors are brave and bold,_

_Sometimes they do or do not do what they are told._

_Ravenclaws have brains and wits,_

_They (most likely) will pass the test._

_Hufflepuffs are loyal and true,_

_They will always help you._

_Slytherins are smart, but not very loyal,_

_Although they will always find a way out of toil._

_Whether you're in a house because you want to be,_

_Or you are in a house because you have to be;_

_Each and every one of you will make a difference in peoples lives, whether good or bad._

_So come on up and try me on,_

_I'll decide your house because I'm through wih this song._

When the sorting hat was through and had bowed to all four houses, Proffesor McGonagall started to call out the names. There were 10 Hufflepuffs, 16 Ravenclaws, 21 Slytherins, and 25 Gryffindors in all. Professor McGonagall picked up the hat and stool and set it to the side. When she sat down, Dumbledore stood up. He knew that Severus was going to be late, because Hermione told him during the sorting.

"Now, as always, before the feast begins, I have some start of term announcements," he said. "As I understand it, Mr. Filch has an updated list of things not allowed in the school posted on his office door. And it is an overwhelming number, too. I think it is about 862 items now.

"Anyway, I assume everyone is wondering why Ms. Granger and Mr. Malfoy are sitting up here. I have come up with a most ingenious idea: that is to have the Head Boy and Girl apprentice under any Professor of their choice. Mr. Malfoy here, has chosen to apprentice in Transfiguration under Professor McGonagall. While Ms. Granger has chosen to apprentice in Potions under Professor—"

But the students never found out who because the doors to the Great Hall were pushed open, and a guy came walking through them. They all thought that Snape had been fired of something like since he was not in his seat. The guy that just walked through the doors made all the girls, even Hermione, smile and gasp. Then like wildfire, whispers broke out that went like this:

"He is so cute", "I wonder if he is single", or "I hope that's the new Potions Professor." While they were all talking the guy had walked up to the High Table and sat next to Hermione.

"As I was saying," continued Albus, "Ms. Granger will be working under Professor Snape. Now let the feast commence." He sat down and started eating. A couple of the girs had started retching when they found out who it was.

"How are you doing, Hermione?" whispered Severus as he grabbed her hand under the table.

"Fine, but I don't think those girls are. You made them get sick," she answered before bursting out laughing.

"It isn't my fault. Now let's eat," he said. He piled tons of food on his plate. Once everyone was through eating and had desert Dumbledore stood up again.

"Now that everyone has had their fill, let us get ready for bed because classes start tomorow. Goodnight, everyone." He left the Hall and then everybody else did.

Hermione and Severus had left to go to their chambers. Ginny was no longer staying with them because of classes.

When they got into their nightlclothes and hopped into bed, they talked for a little while before going to sleep.

Hshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshsshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshsh

In the morning when they woke up they just laid there for a few minutes. Hermione had a thought.

"Sev?" she asked.

"What?" said Severus who was playing with her hair; as usual.

"Do you remember when you asked me what all I had done that you blamed on someone else?"

"Yes," he said slowly.

"Well, I've thought of something else. In my first year at the Quidditch match, when Harry started to fall off of his broom, I went over to where you were sitting and put your robes on fire. When I heard you yelp I scooped it into a jar and went back to where I was sitting," she said. Severus had quit playing with her hair and sat up.

"Do you mean you're the reason I have a scar on the back of my leg and I didn't know how it got there?"

"You have a scar?" she asked.

"Yes, I do." He pulled his leg out from under the covers and showed her the scar. It was very peculiar. It was of medium size, and it looked exactly like a…heart.

"Wow. I didn't know that happened," she said. "But I think it is time we started getting ready for class. I will see you in Potions later." She kissed him and then left to go get ready.

She went to the Great Hall when she was through. Severus would be there later.

Hshshshshshshshshshshsshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshsh

Severus had a treat for Hermione that day in Potions. She wouldn't even know it was coming. He picked out a yellow shirt with a white T-shirt and black jeans. He had white Nikes for shoes. He also pulled his hair back which was starting to be his new trademark.

When he went down to breakfast he purposely took the route by Gryffindor's house table. He got to Hermione's seat and bent down and said, "Be ready for plenty of surprises today." He stood up and walked to the High Table.

As soon as he sat down and started eating, he noticed Draco get up from his seat at the Slytherin table and walk across the room to the Gryffindor table. Draco stopped at the end and started looking down it. When he spotted Ginny he walked down the table and sat next to her. He then did something that would break every barrier between Slytherin and Gryffindor. He kissed her, and as he kissed her she wrapped her arms around his neck; and the whole hall fell silent. Even the owls who had just arrive stopped dead in their tracks.

The next moment everyone from Slytherin who had a Gryffindor girlfriend in secret, got up and went to their girlfriends, said hello, kissed them, and went back to their seats. Everyone except for Draco, he stayed right where he was. Everything went back to normal until Pansy Parkinson came over to him.

"Dracy-pie, why are you sitting next to _her_?"

"Because she's way better looking than you'll ever be. And I love her. So shove off." At that Ginny said, "Aww," and kissed him again.

Severus laughed silently to himself, then he finished eating and went to prepare for his first class.

Hshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshs

Hermione's first class was Transfiguration. Today they were learning what form of an Animagus they would be.

"Now, Class, as most of you have been here before I will expect respect from each of you," said Professor McGonagall.

"The spell we will be learning today is called the Anime spell. (A/n: no it has nothing to do with the cartoons.) It will help you find out what kind of Animagus you will be. The words to te spell are _Anime Persano_. Now I will call you one by one to the front. You are to say the spell and see what comes out of your wand." While she was calling out names, Hermione, Harry and Ron were discussing what they thought their Animagus would be.

"I think mine will be a stag," said Harry.

"Mine, will probably be a monkey," said Ron.

Hermione was silent, she was thinking about what her's and Ginny's were. Ginny's was a beautiful auburn ferret. Her's was a— suddenly her thoughts were cut off.

"Hermione, what do you think your's will be?" asked Ron.

But before she could answer Professor McGonagall called out her name.

"Ms. Granger, would you kindly come up here?" Hermione walked to the front of the class and said the spell. Nothing happened.

Ms. Granger, is there something you would like to tell me?" said a very suspicous looking McGonagall. "Because there is only one reason, and one reason only why the spell won't work." Hermione looked guilty the whole time, but Professor McGonagall wasn't through yet. "Come now, Ms. Granger, surely you know all about that. Show me your Animagus."

"Yes, Professor," said Hermione.

Hshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshs

A/n: Muuuuahahahahahaha. Cliffie. Next chapter find out what Hermiones Animagus is also Ron and Harrys. Plus an almost spilled potions secret, hogsmeade dates and buying new dresses, and surprises gallore. Review to find out. SERIOUSLY THOUGH, I WANT AT LEAST TEN IF NOT TEN, THEN FIVE REVIEWS OR THE NEXT CHAPTER IS NOT GETTING PUT UP.


	10. Surprises galore

CHOICES

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

A/n: I AM SO SORRY THAT IT HAS BEEN SO LONG. I KNOW I HAD THE NUMBER OF REVIEWS I REQUESTED BUT I HAVE BEEN SO BUSY. I have mid-terms coming up in two days and I'm freaking out. But I am really sorry. So here is the next chapter and enjoy. R&R.

Chapter 10

Hermione closed her eyes and concentrated real hard. One minute, she was standing there, the next there was a beautiful butterfly flitting around. The whole class gasped. She changed back to her original form.

"That was splendid, Hermione. How long have you been able to transform, by the way?" asked Professor McGonagall.

"Since the end of fifth year, over the summer break," answered Hermione, blushing.

"Well, that is very impressive, Ms. Granger, 20 points for Gryffindor. Now on with the lesson. Mr. Weasley, please come up," said McGonagall.

Ron walked up and said the spell, a silvery fox shot out of his wand. "Good, Mr. Weasley. Now, Mr. Potter, you next." Harry walked forward said the spell and a silvery mustang (not the car, but the wild horse from the old west) shot out of his wand.

"Very well, Mr. Potter, it suits you. You are always bucking the rules." She started laughing and the bell rang. Never had they been so happy to leave from class. Next, they had charms and after that, History of Magic. Lunch was after and then Hermione's favorite: Potions.

Charms went by smoothly, they learned how to change the color of animals fur. History of Magic was pretty good, since they had finally convinced Professor Binns that he was dead and too old to be teaching. They went to lunch and were eating when Severus came up behind Hermione and said, "Ms. Granger, would you be so kind as to come to my office for a few moments?"

"Yes, Professor," she said as she got up and followed him out into the hall.

Hshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshsshshshshshshshshshshshshshshsh

When they were in his office he shut the door and locked it. He turned around and walked towards her. He had the look on his face that meant something was about to happen, so she started backing up. She hit the desk and was now in between Severus and the desk. He was about two feet from her, and closing. He finally reached her and kissed her. Hermione could already feel something starting to grow on him, because he was so close.

"Kitty, do you know how much I have missed you?" he said breaking off the kiss.

Hermione looked him straight in the eyes and said, "Oh, Severus, I have missed you too, but if you don't move away and calm down I'm afraid you will have to put your black robes back on to hide your…um…er…body function."

"You are right," he said, "We had better go now. I will see you in class. Bye." With that he kissed her and shoved her out of the door.

Hshshshshshshshshshshshhshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshsshshshshshshshshshshshs

Hermione always wondered why he pushed her out the door. She figured she just might ask him…one day. When she got to the classroom she went to her seat close to the front. She had the bad luck of sitting in front of Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil. They were the gossips around school, if you wanted to know something about someone they knew. And they were so nosy.

"Hi, Hermione," said Lavender. "Do you know you smell like a guys cologne, who have you been kissing?"

"No one, except my boyfriend," she replied. Ugh, she gets on my nerves, thought Hermione.

Before Lavender could say anything Severus stalked in. He walked right past Lavender and Hermione. Lavender said, "Professor Snape, your cologne smells just like the stuff Hermione's boyfriend wears."

"Thank you for that useless information, Ms. Brown, for that 15 points from Gryffindor. Now begin your assignment. It is on the board." He flicked his wand and the instructions appeared. He started walking around the room and stopped right behind Neville. Neville was horrific at potions and he could sense when Professor Snape was near and he would get nervous. He added the wrong ingredient and his cauldron melted.

"Mr. Longbottom, why must you insist on destroying every damn cauldron you have. 10 points from Gryffindor, for you imbecilic idiocy." Severus moved away from Neville once he had cleaned up the mess and this time he stopped behind Hermione. He bent over and whispered in her ear, "Are you ready for our date in 2 weeks, because I was going to ask you to the Masquerade Ball on Halloween? So you would have to pick out a costume with Ginny in Hogsmeade."

"Yes, I really am," she answered.

"Well, that settles it. Now what is your answer to the Ball?" asked Severus.

"Yes, I will go with you," she answered.

"Okay, see you tonight." Then he walked off and the bell rang.

Hshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshs

Later that night, while getting ready for bed, Severus said, "Ms. Brown almost ruined it for us with that comment, you know."

"Yes," said Hermione, "Almost. But she did not ruin it. Now go to bed."

Hshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshs

The weeks had passed so quickly that it was now the first Quidditch match of the season. Hermione and Severus were falling more in love with each other everyday, but for right now they were getting ready for the Quidditch match and their date after. Since it was a weekend they could wear regular clothes.

Hermione was wearing a green shirt and matching skirt. She didn't know what Severus was wearing because he was putting on the glamour and he did not want her to see him before he was finished. So while waiting for Severus she sat on the couch and rested for a while. Working on schoolwork and studying for the NEWTs was hard work. Severus came out a few minutes later and said, "Ta-da," while spreading his arms out.

Hermione thought he even sounded different, but because she was still so curious, she started from the bottom, up.

He was wearing brown sandals and tan cargo capris that the guys wear, and a brown striped shirt with a beaded black necklace. When Hermione got to his face she gasped and covered her mouth with her hands.

Severus' face was so different she wouldn't have even recognized him. His nose, usually long and curved, was now short and not so curvy. His eyes, usually black, were now a light violet color. His mouth was fuller now, and his hair was still black, but it was now short and spiky, instead of the usual shoulder length. (A/n: mmm mmm good.) He looked like an American hip-hop star to her.

"Well, I'm speechless," she said. "So at the end of the day the spell wears off?"

"Yes, I'm afraid so," he answered.

"Damn, well, I like you the other way, but you appeal to me this way too. Are you going to wear this at the ball too?" she asked.

"Yes, but only because I have told Albus I am not going. Otherwise, I would take you out on that dance floor, kiss you senseless, and not even be ashamed of it," Severus answered.

"Oh, Sev, I wish it were that easy, but it's not. People would talk, but…if you were like this you could still kiss me on the dance floor and nobody will ever know. And I promise you this, as soon as the graduation ceremony is over and I am officially no longer a student, I am going to run into _your_ arms and kiss _you_ senseless."

"All right, I accept that promise, but for now we have to pick out what kind of costume we are going to get. Since, Mr. Potter and Ms. Brown will not be joining us, I will shop with Draco and you with Ginny," said Severus.

"Why don't we go with Medieval time costumes?" asked Hermione. "We could get matching colors."

"That sounds good, but you have to remember to call me Sebastian around other people. Now it is time to leave. Do you need you coat, Kitty?" he asked.

"No, not really, but before we leave can I have a kiss?" she asked.

"Sure." Severus walked over and planted a big one on her. He let her go and opened the door for her.

Hshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshs

The whole way down girls were starring and pointing at Severus (Sebastian), who was holding Hermione's hand as they walked down to the carriages that would take them to Hogsmeade. One girl had the audacity to ask him if he was single.

"No, he is not. Don't you see us holding hands. Go away, NOW!" said Hermione.

"Getting jealous are we?" asked Severus, raising an eyebrow.

"Shut up. I can't help it. She saw us holding hands," said Hermione. "If the little hoe thinks that she can steal my boyfriend, she has another thing coming." She got into a carriage and he climbed in after, but he did not shut the door because Ginny and Draco were coming to get in.

When Ginny got in and sat down, she looked at Severus for the first time. "Oh, be careful my bleeding heart. Sebastian, if I didn't have a boyfriend and I knew Hermione wouldn't kill me I would go out with you in a heartbeat."

"Hey," protested Draco, who had taken offense at that. "I'm not that bad looking."

"I know that," said Ginny, "I was only joking. You know, Draco, blonde suits you."

"What does that mean, Gin?" he asked. He was very confused by what she had just said.

"See, exactly my point," answered Ginny.

"Draco, she means you are dumb," explained Hermione.

"Oh, well that explains alo—hey! Ginny. If I am going to be insulted the whole time, I will just ignore all of you, then." And he turned away from them.

When they had got in Ginny and Hermione had got on the same seat, while Draco and Severus were on the other. So when Ginny told Severus to sit by Hermione, they had to bump and jostle each other to switch seats. Ginny leaned into Draco.

"Draco, Sweety, I did not mean it," she said. He still wouldn't look at her and she was getting ideas. And it definitely was not a good thing if Ginny Weasley started getting ideas. "Draco Lucius Malfoy, do not make me use the secret weapon on you." He shrugged his shoulders and said, "You wouldn't dare with them watching. Then it wouldn't be secret anymore."

"Oh," said Ginny, "Wouldn't I. 'Mione, Sebastian, would you mind turning around for a minute?"

"Sure," said Hermione and Severus at the same time. They found this amusing.

Ginny reached around Draco, and made a few choice moves. When she pulled back Draco started laughing and when he turned around he was…blushing.

"Ok, you guys can turn around now," said Draco.

"Draco," said Severus, "Was it just me or did I hear a moan somewhere between the laughing?"

"No," said Draco, who was blushing redder. If it was possible.

"Actually," said Ginny, "That is just a trick of mine that I use on him."

"Ok," said Draco, "Enough talking about that. We are here." And as he said that he opened the door and got out. "My fair, Ginny, come here," he said. He helped Ginny out of the carriage, and then Severus got out.

All movement in the streets and nearest shops stopped. He held out his hand to Hermione and when she grabbed hold he pulled her so that she fell into his arms. He kissed her and put her down. All the girls were starring.

"Ready to go shopping?" asked Hermione.

"Sure," they all said.

"Okay, Sebastian, you and Draco go and we will meet you at the Three Broomsticks. And remember I am not showing my dress to you until the ball, so pick matching colors. See you later." Ginny and her went off to do their shopping.

Hshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshs

As Hermione and Ginny were walking they passed a couple of shops with costumes, but they did not go in these. They had a better shop.

"Gin, on the carriage, what exactly did you do to Draco?" asked Hermione.

"Well, I, uh, I tickled him where the top of his boxers are," she answered.

"Ok," said Hermione, "Then that was a moan we heard, was it not?"

Ginny sighed, "Yes. He is very sensitive to touch around that area. How about this shop?" She pointed to one that said, "MAGICAL FASHION FOR EVERY CENTURY."

"Sure." They went in. "Oh my goodness," said Hermione. "This place is so cool. What kind of costumes were you and Draco looking for?"

"We are going with Renaissance costumes and masks."

They started looking around and Ginny spotted her dress. It was a mixture of three blues: dark blue, light blue, and silvery blue. The sleeves were long and covered her hands, but when they ended they made a triangle. It was tight at the top and flowed straight down at the bottom. It looked wonderful on her.

"Ginny, it looks great. I think it goes very well with your skin tone," said Hermione.

"Okay I will get this one then," said Ginny. They went looking for Hermione's dress. In the back of the shop was the perfect dress for her.

When they had paid for their dresses, they left to finish shopping before going to meet the guys.

Hshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshsshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshsh

Severus and Draco were walking around looking at different things.

"Draco, what did Ginny do to make you blush and moan?" asked Severus.

"Well," said Draco, turning red again. "She, uh, tickled me."

"That is all. Come now, Draco, are you serious?" asked Severus.

"Yes. I am very sensitive to touch there. Let's not talk about that now. Come on."

Hshshshshsshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshsh

"This looks like me," said Draco, as he picked out a blue satin shirt with black pants and a white scruff.

"So you and Ginny are going with Renaissance?" asked Severus.

"Yeah, I think we would look good in Renaissance. What are you and Hermione doing?" asked Draco.

"We are doing Medieval times with Slytherin colors."

Severus spotted exactly what he was looking for. He found some black satin pants with a dark green shirt and a silver cloak.

"I will pay for these and then we have to meet with the girls," said Severus.

When they made it to the Three Broomsticks a couple of girls came up to him and flirted with him. He told them he had a girlfriend, but they wouldn't listen. So as soon as he saw Hermione and Ginny, he went to the door (with the girls following him) and said, "Hi, Sweetheart," and he took Hermione in his arms and kissed her passionately.

One of the girls said, "You're going out with _that_? Oh that is so sick."

Severus turned around and took out his wand and said, "If you ever talk about her that way again, I will curse you so bad, that being expelled would be an understatement of what I would have to go through, after cursing you. _I love her, _and she if _far_ better than you. She does not have her face covered in whale tissue and she also does not go around sleeping with every boy, in every house. Come on, you guys," and he grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her into the Three Broomsticks, with Ginny trailing behind.

When they were seated Hermione said, "You love me?"

Severus had been up since three in the morning dealing with what to do. He finally realized that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. So he sighed and took her hand as he knelt down on one knee and pulled out his Grandmother's engagement ring. It was sterling silver with two diamonds, two sapphires, and one ruby in the middle. Surrounding the sterling silver and in between the diamonds and sapphires were white gold leaves going around and twining through. As soon as he was down on one knee everyone in the bar had gone quiet.

"Hermione," he began, "I love you. And though I cannot give you everything…I would hope that my love is enough for you. I would make you so happy and you would make me the happiest man alive if you would do me the honor of becoming my wife. If you will have me that is. So the question I ask you today…has nothing to do with class but is something more. Hermione Jane Granger, will you spend the rest of your life with me, carry my children and love them forever as I will love you? Will you marry me?" When he finished he looked up and saw her crying. "Please tell me those are tears of joy?"

Hermione then smiled. "Yes, they are. I will marry you. Yes, yes, yes, yes." And she got up and threw her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"I think we should go back to the castle to celebrate," said Ginny.

"Yes, lets," said Draco, and they left for the castle.

They all made themselves at home in the dungeons with a bottle of Scotch and Brandy. After they said their good-byes, they went to bed.

Hshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshs

The next day Hermione wore her engagement ring to the Great Hall for breakfast. Harry and Ron spotted it and Harry said, "Wow, Hermione, when did you get engaged?"

"At Hogsmeade, yesterday," she answered.

"Cool. Congratulations." Then he held up his thumbs and mouthed, "Congratulations," to Severus. Severus gave him a smile so brief if anyone saw it, they would think they had imagined it.

Hshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshs

It was the night of the ball and both Hermione and Severus had spent the whole day getting ready in their chambers.

They already had it planned out. When Severus was through he would go down to the entrance hall with Ginny and Draco and when the time came for the ball to start Ginny and Draco would go in and wait for Severus and Hermione. Albus had told Hermione that because she was Head Girl and also engaged, that her fiancé and her had to walk in together and they could announce the engagement if they wanted to.

Severus was going to have his glamour on, and also his costume. When the dance started they were going to dance until it was over.

Severus was ready to go before Hermione, so he went to knock on her door.

"Yes," she yelled through the door.

"I'm about to leave. How long will you be?" he asked.

"I will be about 10 minutes. See you when I get there."

"Okay," said Severus. He went to meet up with Ginny and Draco.

Hshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshdshshshshshshshshshshshshs

A/n: The bar is being raised. I want 20 reviews or no new chapter. But anyway, next chappie: the ball, a night of love, reasons for nicknames, DE revels, letters, dangerous secrets revealed, new information revealed, and the making of plans.


	11. A new kind of dancing, truths revealed

CHOICES

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If I did I would so not be writing fanfiction.

Hey you guys, I am so sorry I haven't written a chappie in so long. There have been a lot of things going on. My job has been hectic, I've been trying to keep good grades, new cousins being born, people dying, and general family stuff. And maybe I never remembered all of the people who like my story. And for that I am truly sorry. But here is the new chapter, and it's full of surprises. By the way it's kind of lemony. And just a note: The end of the story is so near. Happy Belated Easter too. Read on, enjoy, and review.

Chapter 11

When he saw Ginny he said, "Draco, you were right. You two do look good in Rennaisance clothing."

"Thank you, good Sir, but I do believe we have to go. You can wait for your young maiden," said Ginny.

Severus then noticed what she was talking about. Everyone who was down in the entrance hall began making their way to the Great Hall.

"All right, see you two after we announce our engagement. And we will be on the dance floor." Then he waved them goodbye.

Everybody that passed he greeted, and while doing that he had turned his back on the stairs.

He had just greeted some more people when he heard a slight cough behind him. He turned around and there standing right behind him was Hermione. She was breathtaking.

She was wearing a silver dress, but after her waist the colors started getting darker and darker until it was black. She had on a dark green cape, and a green, silver, and black choker. Her shoes were black and they had the strings that went up her calf and tied. Her hair was also in little ringlets around her face, and it went all out into full curls down her back.

Severus smiled the biggest smile imaginable and offered his hand to her. "Hello, my fair lady. You look beautiful, absolutely beautiful." When she handed her hand to him he kissed it and bowed. Then he offered her his arm.

"Severus," she said, "What are we going to tell them your last name is?" Hermione was worried about the speech they had to make, he knew it.

He looked her in the eyes and said, "How about we leave it as is, and just tell them I am Snape's nephew?"

"That sounds fine. Oh, Sev, I'm so scared," said Hermione.

He took her in his arms and kissed her. "Don't be scared, Kitty. I love you and that is all that matters."

"You're right," she said, "let's go in now." And arm in arm they went to the door and pushed it open.

Hshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshhshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshs

Everybody stopped what they were doing when Dumbledore stood up and said, "Ah, the couple we have been waiting for. Ms. Granger, would you and your…um…person come up here, please?"

Hermione and Severus walked up there and Albus moved out of the way, so that she could talk.

"Hello, everyone. I hope you are all enjoying yourselves," she began while holding Severus's hand. She was squeezing his hand so hard that he lost all the feeling in it.

"Hermione," he whispered, "don't hold so tightly. I'm right here, I'm not going anywhere."

"Oh, sorry," she said and loosened her grip on him, "I have a little announcement. Professor Dumbledore is making us do this little speech, since I am headgirl. Sebastian Snape and I are engaged, but we haven't set a date yet. Just so you know, he is Professor Snape's nephew. Um…you can go back to whatever you were doing before." Then her and Severus walked down and went to join the rest of the crowd on the dance floor, including Ginny and Draco.

Hshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshhshs

While they were dancing they were the discussion topic of the teachers, namely Albus, Minerva, Hagrid, and Filius.

"Albus," said Filius, "please tell me that is not Severus. Please."

"I'm sorry, Filius, but that is Severus," said Albus. After he said this they all looked at "Sebastian" and Hermione. Hermione had her arms around his neck, and they were just dancing while looking into each others eyes.

"Don't you see the love shining around them?" said Albus. "They're meant to be together."

"Aw, how cute," said Minerva. Hermione and Severus had just kissed and she had laid her head on his shoulder.

"You're right," said Hagrid. "They are a cute couple."

"Yes, I guess so," said Filius. "But I still liked their catfight at the beginning of the year. Now let's get our groove on." And he hopped down out of his chair, fell is most like it, and went to get his "groove" on.

Hshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshs

Draco and Ginny were sitting at a table when Hermione and Severus walked over to them.

"Are you two lovebirds having fun?" asked Ginny.

"Yes, but I'm really getting tired," said Hermione.

"Are you ready to go back to the chambers?" asked Severus.

"Actually, yes," said Hermione. "But if you want to stay longer we can."

"Stay longer, are you serious. I cannot believe you just suggested that. I'm as bored as an ostrich with it's head in the sand. See you two later," said Severus.

When they got into their chambers, they changed into their nightclothes and laid in the bed talking.

Hermione had just leaned over to give him a gentle kiss, but it soon became very passionate. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him onto her, so he was straddling her legs.

He started kissing her cheek and made his way to her neck. Hermione was wearing a button-down nightgown, so Severus slowly started unbuttoning it, while Hermione pulled off his shirt. Now he was in his boxers, and she was in her bra and underwear.

He went back to kissing her neck as he unstrapped her bra. When he lifted her bra off, he made his way down until he reached her breasts. He kissed and sucked one, and then the other.

"Hermione, you know I love you right?" asked Severus.

"Yes," moaned Hermione, "I love you, too."

He started moving his hands down to her underwear, and he slowly pulled them off and tossed them aside.

"Hermione, I don't want to be rude because I know you're not that kind of girl, but have you ever done this before?" asked Severus, as he started kissing up her body to her face.

"No," she said, "I haven't. I don't even know what I'm supposed to do. But I know it's supposed to hurt."

"Hermione, I will tell you what to do when the time comes. But let me tell you this: Hermione, I love you and would never hurt you on purpose."

"I know," she said as she kissed him again and again. She felt him slide two of his fingers into her, and he moved them around. She squirmed a little when he withdrew them. He looked at her. Hermione had her eyes closed so Severus grabbed her face and said, "Look at me. Look at me, Hermione,"

Hermione opened her eyes and he could see the love shining through, along with…fear. "Hermione, we don't have to do this. It can wait."

She shook her head. "No, no. I want to, but could you do one thing for me?"

"Sure, anything. What is it?"

"Could you take off your glamour? I want to see the man I fell in love with."

"Sure," he said. "_Finite_." Severus sat up and started removing his boxers. When he had them off he threw them on the floor and resumed his position from before, except now his legs were inbetween hers.

He picked up first her right leg, and put it around his waist, and then her left. He scooted upward until he was at her entrance. He moved up to kiss her, and he pushed in until he reached her barrier.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked one last time.

"Yes," she said.

"Okay. Put your arms around my neck." When she had done that, he kissed her roughly to block her scream as he pushed through her barrier.

He looked at her and she had tears going down her face. He kissed them away and then kissed her on the mouth.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yes," she said, "I love you, Severus."

"I love you, too, Kitty." They started moving as one. It was slow at first and then it became frantic. A mass of sweat and bodies, soon their climax came, and Hermione had dug her fingernails into his back and there were sure to be scars in the morning. When it was over Severus collapsed on the side of her.

"That was amazing," said Hermione. She turned around to put her arms around him.

"I know," he said, "but now I'm worn out…and I think I'm going to get Catscratch Fever. I nicknamed you right."

"Oh ha, ha. Very funny. I'm not that bad. I did not scratch you that much, but I am tired, too. Ready for bed?"

"Yeah, I love you, Hermione Granger, soon-to-be Mrs. Snape." And Severus kissed her on the forehead.

"I love you, too, Severus Snape." Soon after they were asleep.

Hshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshs

Sometime during the middle of the night Severus woke up so suddenly that he had to take a few deep breaths before he remembered where he was. He looked around to see what had woken him up so suddenly, but he didn't notice anything different. Then he felt it again…the sharp pain on his left forearm. The dark mark was glowing a deep black, that meant that Voldemort was calling all of the Deatheaters.

Severus got up quietly, so as not to wake Hermione. When he spotted his dark blue robe and white mask, he hurriedly put them on. Then he wrote a letter to Dumbledore and sent it through the floo to Dumbledore's bedroom. He turned around and looked at Hermione; she looked like an angel. "I love you, Hermione," he said.

Severus went out of the castle and walked towards the gate leading to Hogsmeade. Out of castle grounds one could apparate freely.

With a swish of his cloak, Severus was gone. There was nothing to show he had even been there except for the faint rustle of leaves as he disappeared...and the letter in Dumbledore's bedroom.

Hshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshs

Dumbledore was just sitting in his study, writing in his daily blog, when he heard the fireplace start up in the bedroom.

He got up and went to look for whatever had fallen out of the fireplace. Dumbledore spotted the letter and carried it to his office before opening it. He took one glance at the letter and could tell that it had been hurriedly written. He read it once again to take in what it said:

_Albus, got called to D.E. meeting. Little worried, because it has been a while since last called. May be dangerous._

Here Albus paused before reading the rest. It's not like Severus to not take time to make his letter perfect. There really must be something dangerous going on, he thought. Then he started reading again and saw the first whole sentence in the letter.

_If by some chance anything happens to me, tell Hermione that I love her. I know that you already knew that somehow with your physic powers or something like that, but that is not the point. Just, please, tell her that. Hopefully, I will live to get married and have lots of children with her. Farewell, Albus. You have always been like a father to me, and just know that I love you, too. Love Always, Severus Sebastian Snape_

When Albus had finished reading he had tears in his eyes. He whiped them away and called Minerva to the office.

When she came in and saw the tears in Albus's eyes she came forward and wrapped her arms around him. He kissed the top of her head, and started crying some more.

Minerva pulled back and said, "What's wrong, Albus?"

He just stared at her for a while and then gave her the letter.

Hshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshs

When Severus got to the cemetery where they met, everyone was already there. Then he heard that low hissing voice that chilled him to the bone.

"Hello, Sssssseverus," said Voldemort, "we're ssssssooo glad that you decided to join ussss."

Hshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshsshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshsh

When Minerva finished reading she looked up at Albus and her eyes were very wide, and they had a wild frightened look in them.

"Albus," she said, "What if You-know-, oh who gives a shit anymore? What if Voldemort knows?"

"I don't know, Minerva. I really don't. All that I have to say that I know for sure is that Voldemort, if he knows, will send Severus back very injured…and with a message. It will be bad, but you and I both know that the war is coming. People on both sides will die, we just hope that it is the Deatheaters and that good will once and for all conquer over evil."

"But, Albus, Severus may be badly injured to the point of death. We cannot let that happen, it would kill Hermione," said Minerva. She was very pale and worried.

"I know that, Minerva. That is why I need you to have Poppy ready with the medical supplies and the medicine. When Severus gets back he will need all of the help that we can give him. If he is very bad I, myself, will go and get Hermione."

"When do you think he will get back?" asked Minerva.

"I do not know, Minerva. But you don't have to worry about that. What I need you to worry about is getting Poppy ready with the supplies. Now go, Minerva," said Albus.

"But, Albus," Minerva protested.

"GO, MINERVA," Albus roared.

Minerva turned around and ran out of the room. Albus went and sat in his desk chair. He suddenly looked much older than his 150 years. He put his head in his hands and said, "Severus, what have I gotten you into. I will never forgive myself if something happens to you."

He sat up and said, "Well, I'm not doing you any good by sitting on my ass." And he got up and started getting dressed and ready for whenever Severus got back and whatever came after that.

Hshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshs

Severus slowly turned around and kept his face partly down, because it meant respect, and he said, "My Lord."

Voldemort jumped up from his seat, got right up in Severus's face and spat, "How dare you? How DARE you!" Severus then looked up because he knew that it was over in the Deatheater ranks for him.

"How dare I what, your Highness? Not come at you beck and call, hmn? Oh, wait I know, it's because I don't go around and kiss your ass the whole lot of time, like the rest of these fuckups do." Severus paused to take a look at Voldemort's face. It was blood red and his eyes were narrowed into little slits.

Ooh goody, thought Severus, if looks could kill I would be six feet under and shoved even further. But he continued ranting on.

"Well, do you know what, Voldie? Fuck off because I don't give a flying rat's ass about your's. And, mind you, they probably both look the same. Oh yes, and one more thing. If you ever need someone to kiss your ass just call Lucius Malfoy because if what I have heard is right, he is the biggest ass kisser that you have."

Voldemort looked as if someone had forced him to swallow a cute little bunny rabbit. He grabbed his wand and pointed it at Severus's chest.

"You are a worthless piece of shit, Snape," he said.

Severus knew what was coming and he was using his last ounce of bravery to say what he had to and steel himself for what was to come.

"No, Voldemort. You are the worthless piece of shit. And it grieves me to say this, but it is only shit like you that goes to kill a baby, yet fails."

This is it, thought Severus. And he was right, because if there is one thing you don't say to Voldemort or about him, it's his failure to kill Harry Potter.

Voldemort pushed his wand into Severus's chest and shouted, "_CRUCIO_!"

Severus screamed in pain and fell to the ground, writhing in agony. The pain that he felt was as if someone were hammering knifes into his body. Then Voldemort let off of the curse, but there was still more to come and it would only get worse.

"That is where you are wrong, Severus. Does the word "traitor" mean anything to you? _Crucio_!" said Voldemort, and again Severus started screaming.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Severus. Am I hurting you? Too bad, it's just going to get better. For me, mind you. IT is just going to get worse for you," and Voldemort started laughing, with his high cold laugh as he put the spell on Severus again and again. Severus was starting to get cuts on his body from the rocks as he twitched and screamed.

"And Severus, when you get back to that muggle-loving fool, Dumbledore, tell him Tom sends a message."

When Severus can finally leave he can barely walk, let alone apparate. But he gets to the school and goes up to Albus's offices where Albus is waiting for him.

"War…about to begin…three days…" then he collapses.

Hshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshs

Albus takes him to the Hospital Wing and tells Madame Pomfrey to do everything possible to keep him alive. Then he goes to find Minerva.

"Minerva, I need you to do something very important for me, okay? I need you to send all of the 3rd years and under home, and prepare the 4th years and up for a battle in 3 days. Do you hear me, Minerva? Three days…it is all of the time that we have. Now I am going to go and get Hermione. This will be hard on her, but she has to know."

Minerva looked shocked, but she nodded her head and started to walk away. Before she rounded the corner, though, Albus stopped her.

"Oh and I also need you to contact the order and tell them. I also need you to forgive me for yelling at you earlier, okay?" he said. "I love you."

"It's okay, Albus," she said. I love you, too." Then she went on her way, and Albus prepared himself to tell Hermione the news about Severus.

A/N: How did you like this? I need at least 20 reviews before I post another chapter. Forewarning: Good news, bad news, and the war begins. But I need the reviews. And I will do my best to make sure you get a new chapter up. Especially since the story is almost over.


	12. And so it begins

CHOICES

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Authors note: Okay...i realize that it has been a very long time since i have last posted a chapter and i am sorry for that. First off i quit my job and got a new one and i have been working almost everyday since then. second school started back and i'm trying to get straight a's this year since it is my last year. third my fiancee and i made up after our big argument. yayyy...and i have been so tired. but one of my friends has been begging me to write the next chapter. so at 3:33 am on dec 2 here is the next chapter. Ha. You can't crucio me now amanda. and for the ron lovers i am truly sorry.

Chapter 12

Dumbledore walked the long way to Severus and Hermione's chambers. And since the Headmaster runs the school any door would recognize him and he could just pass right through it without a password. So when he reached Severus' door he just walked on in. He knew Hermione would be there from Severus' letter.

He knocked on the door and said, "Hermione? Hermione, wake up. I have something to tell you and there is no time to waste…it is very important."

He heard Hermione get up and throw something on. The locks clicked on the door and then it opened. Hermione looked a little nervous because she was still a student and was **_not_** supposed to be in a professor's bedroom.

"Hi, Albus. What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Hermione, something very bad has happened. It's about Severus."

Hermione gasped and covered her mouth with her hands. "Wh-what's wrong, Albus?"

"Well, Hermione," said Albus with a frown, and Hermione noticed, a sad look in his eyes, "I do not know if you know, but Severus went to a Deatheater meeting a couple of hours ago. When he returned about 20 minutes ago he couldn't really say, but there were…complications…at the meeting."

"What kind of complications, Albus?" asked Hermione.

"Well," said Albus, here he swallowed real hard, "Voldemort somehow found out about Severus being a traitor to their ranks. As you very well know Voldemort does not take lightly to traitors. He, um, he cursed Severus very badly. A lot of times with the Cruciatus curse."

He looked at Hermione and there were tears running down her face. Hermione met his eyes and then said with such force, "Where is he, Albus? What happened to him?"

This was the part Dumbledore was dreading, but still he had to answer. "Severus is in the hospital wing. He is unconsious, and most likely, in a coma. Madame Pomfrey does not know if he will ever wake up."

Hermione made a kind of rasping noise in her throat and fell to the floor.

hehehehehehehehehehhehehehehehehehehehehheehehehehehehehehrehehehehehehehehehehehe

Albus picked Hermione up, carried her to the hospital wing, instructed Poppy not to do anything with her until she woke up, then left to find Minerva.

Around 5:30 in the morning Hermione woke up. She sat up and noticed that she was dizzy and starting to get nauseous. When she realized she was going to vomit she ran to the bathroom. All that you could hear coming from the bathroom for a few moments was retching and then dry-heaving. As soon as she washed up and came out of the bathroom she was feeling as if the weight of the world had fallen on her shoulders. She wondered if what she thought could possibly be true. If it was she was going to have a hard time explaining to all of the professors, but even a worse time with her friends.

So in order to find out she went looking for Madame Pomfrey, whom she found in the medical store room. She was arranging the different potions and bandages into their rightful place with her wand. Hermione coughed very discreetly so as not to scare her.

"Um, Madame Pomfrey? I have a little favor I need of you," she said.

Madame Pomfrey turned around and looked at her with the all-knowing eyes of a medi-witch. But still she asked, "What is it? Are you sick?"

"Um, not exactly. At least, I hope not," said Hermione.

"Good heavens, Child! What on earth do you need?" asked Madame Pomfrey.

Hermione was starting to feel guilty so she kept her head down as she replied, "I need you to…um..do a…er…pregnancy spell on me. I was just wondering."

Pomfrey raised her eyebrows in a look that clearly said, I thought so.

"Well, come along, dear," she said, as she walked out of the store room and to a private room. "I need you to get undressed and put this on." She held up a hospital gown with hole in it where the stomach has to go. This was so the spell would not catch onto the clothing.

When Hermione had put the gown on Madame Pomfrey asked her to lay down on the bed, and she begun the spell. When you do a pregnancy spell if the color turns black it is positive, it if turns white it is negative. Madame Pomfrey stepped back and wrote something down on her chart, then she took Hermione's blood pressure.

"Well, Hermione," she began, "your blood pressure is fine. And you are indeed pregnant. I am thoroughly amused with this, however, because, according to my calculations the baby was conceived," here she paused and looked at her chart, then she looked up and smiled, "last night. Am I not correct in assuming that?"

Hermione looked at her and smiled, "Yes, Poppy, you are correct."

"Well, then," said Madame Pomfrey, "If I may be so bold as to ask this but, who is the father? Albeit, I am sure that I already know."

"Yes, you probably do," said Hermione, before bursting into tears. After she blew her nose, she continued. "Severus is the father. But I don't know if he will ever wake up to find out."

Poppy took Hermione in her arms and she said, "There, there. It will be okay. You'll see."

Hermione pulled back and looked into Madame Pomfrey's eyes. "You are right," she said. "Absolutely right. I will go and see how he is doing now."

With that she left Madame Pomfrey to think about what she had said. If it was going to be true, she thought, the poor girl is going to have a tough time of it. Then she went back to the store room.

Fgfgffgfgfgffgfgfdgffggfgfgfgfgfgfgfgfgfgfgfgffgfgfgfgfgfrgfgfgfgfgfgfgfgfgfgfgfgfgfgfgfgfgffgfgfgfgfgf

Albus found Minerva in a corridor along the 5th floor. She was slumped down against the wall, but looked up when he came towards her. He sat down next to her and took her hand in his.

"Minerva, if this does not bid well for us, I just wanted to let you know that it was my greatest pleasure being your husband. If only in secret. It was hidden from other people for the same reason that Hermione has hid it from her friends. Because I am 35 years older than you has nothing to do with it, for me at least.

"But other people just would not understand it. You know that, I know that, but they do not. They do not understand the bond that true love puts on you once it takes hold. But once it does take hold it is there forever. And, believe it or not, my love for you is as strong as it was the day I knew that I was in love with you and that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you." He finished the last word as the tears started pouring.

"Oh, Albus. You are still the same man that I married almost 80 years ago. Always using so many words to make a point. I love you, too." Then she kissed him and stood up pulling him with her. "Now, Albus, let us go and take our courage and put it into all of the people who might die trying to save the world from the evil that takes away all love. This is for the good of all mankind; wizard and witch and muggle all alike. Because if we do not win this war, everyone of us will be doomed."

Albus started chuckling as he said, "Now, Minerva, tell those same words to the scared students and we may just win this fight, yet."

So, hand in hand, they went walking down the hall for what may be their last time together.

Sjsjsjsjssjsjsjsjsjsjssjsjsjsjsjsjssjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjssjsjsjsjsjsjsjxjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjs

When Madame Pomfrey found out for sure that Severus was in a coma, she had one of the house-elfs clean him out a private room in the back. So when Hermione went to see him she had to pull out her wand to unlock the door.

She couldn't believe her eyes. He was so pale and thin that Hermione could barely stand to look at him. But still she went to his side, grabbed his hand, and sat down in the chair next to the bed.

"Hi, sweetheart," she said, starting to cry softly. "I have some…news…for you, even though you may not know it."

Lalallalalallalallalallalalllalallalalalaalalallalalalalallalalalalalalalallalalaalallalalalalaalalallaalallalalaalal

Severus heard her voice and it was like a sweet melody to his ears. He tried to move his hand but he couldn't. He tried to open his eyes to look at her angelic face, but he couldn't. It was like he was in a dark room by himself.

Oh, Hermione, he thought, I wish that I could see you and touch your sweet face. I wish that I could look into your eyes and hear this news that you have.

"Severus, you are going to be a father. And you need to wake up so that you can be the best father there is. I love you so much. Please, come back to me and your unborn child. Please," she whispered, then she leaned over to kiss his cheek.

As she got up and went to leave, before she closed the door she looked back at her soon-to-be husband and smiled. She knew that he would be okay. She just knew it. Then she closed the door and went to find Albus.

mwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmw

Oh, good lord, sweet Merlin, Severus thought. I am going to be a father.

Mqmqmqmqmqmqmqmqmqmqmqmqmqmqmqmqqmqmqmqmqmqmqmqmqmqmqmmqmqmq

Hermione found Albus and Minerva with the students who were going to fight. Minerva was just finishing talking.

"…this will not be easy for any of you, but you have to believe in yourself. I, for one, know that each and every one of you are very talented. If wizarding duels were still legal I would personally stay away from all of you because I am scared of the damage that you would do.

"All of you have been a privelege to teach and I love you as one of my own. Whether this war ends badly for you, or for the better, your memory will live on. Good luck."

Then she stepped away and took a tissue from Albus. She spotted Hermione and showed Albus. Immediately, he stepped down and went to her, Minerva tailing along.

"Hermione," he said, "How are you?"

"Albus, Minerva," she said, "I am fine, but I am not so sure about Severus. I want him to wake up so that he can be in his daughter or son's life."

Minerva gasped and said, "Dear, do you mean that you are with child?"

"Yes, Minnie. Last night. Poppy confirmed it for me."

"Oh dear," said Albus. "Severus left around midnight. He never found out."

"Yes, he did," said Hermione.

"How so, my dear?" asked Minerva.

"I told him earlier when I went to check on him. He will be fine."

"I hope you are right, Hermione," said Albus.

Hagrid and some of the other professors arrived, along with every member of the order.

" 'Ello, Albus, Minerva, 'Ermione. We are ready. Every auror 'as already been told where to go."

"That is very good, Hagrid. But now I would like you to—"

But what Albus said next was drowned out by a large humming sound, almost like thunder, that shook the whole school.

"Sweet Merlin." "Oh God." "Oh no, not yet," Minerva, Hermione and Hagrid said at the same time.

"Hagrid," said Albus. "Send the aurors to their places, and get the students outside. Make sure that Harry stays by you. It is imperative that he must not be seen by Lord Voldemort earlier than necessary. Be careful, all of you. This is it. The last war that will decide who will win: Good or Evil! Good luck to you all. And, Minerva, I love you."

Minerva looked back at him with terror-stricken eyes and said, "I love you, too, Albus."

Then they all went their separate ways. Not knowing whether they would see one another again…or which side would win.

Whwhwhwhwhwhwhwwhwhwhwhwhwhwhwhwhwhwhwhwhwhwhwhwhwhwhwhwhwhwhwh

Hermione looked down from her place at the top of the steps, and surveyed her surroundings. All around her were people she grew up with at school. She had shared precious moments with them, cried with them, laughed with them. But she would never give those moments back, because she did not regret anything that had happened.

She looked to her left and saw Ron and Draco shake hands before Draco took out his wand and stood beside him. Draco looked at her and smiled. Ron noticed Draco looking elsewhere and followed his gaze. When Ron saw Hermione he mouthed, "We have called a truce, 'Mione. We're friends now." Then he turned around and stared straight at the gates to Hogwart's entrance.

Hermione smiled at the thought that Ron and Draco had become friends, but the smile faded as the school shook once again. The wards are going to break down soon, she thought.

She looked to her right and saw Hagrid with Harry behind him. Harry looked as ready as he would ever be. After all, he had waited 18 years for this. Hermione didn't know how he was feeling, but she knew that he would not rest until Voldemort was dead. She mouthed, "Okay, over there?"

He mouthed back, "Yeah, but my bloody arse is freezing. You?"

"I'm fine. I guess. I think I am just ready for this to be over," she replied.

"So am I, 'Mione. So am I." Then Harry said something to Hagrid and they were off on a talking rampage. Probably a memory from the past, thought Hermione.

A flash of red caught her eye from below and she looked down into the face of her best friend. Ginny looked so wise standing there with that look in her eyes. The look that you get knowing that something was about to happen that would change history forever.

"Hi," said Ginny, as she waved to Hermione.

Hermione never got to reply because at that exact moment the ground shook so hard that Hermione knew the wards had just been broken, and her attention went back to reality. She was going over all sorts of spells in her mind when the gates burst open and about a hundred Deatheaters came through. The moment that everyone got over the shock of surprise, spells started flying.

Hermione ran down the stairs and all around her people were shouting, "CRUCIO", "STUPEFY", and "AVADA KEDAVRA." Some were even using the Petrificus Totalus curse along with the "Curse of the Bogies" and "Leg-locker Curse."

"Petrificus Totalus!" Hermione screamed at a Deatheater who had just opened his mouth to curse her. He fell to the ground almost instantly.

She turned around and saw Ginny dueling with another Deatheater, and she went to help her. Ginny had a cut on her cheek and looked like she was about to pass out. Hermione cut around her and said, "AVADA KEDAVRA!" You didn't need a Medi-witch to take his pulse to know that he was dead.

"Oh my God, Hermione. I cannot believe you just did that."

"Ginny, this is no time for good deeds, okay?" shouted Hermione, as the battle raged on around them. People everywhere around them were falling to the ground. Whether dead or alive, you wouldn't be able to find out until the battle was over. "This is a WAR, Gin. And a war's motto is always the same. Do you not know what it is?" asked Hermione.

"I don't know," replied Ginny. She was looking a little stronger now.

"It's kill or be killed. Now, Gin, if you feel like passing out go sit under one of the big oak trees. But remember to cast a disillusionment and shield charm on yourself. I love you, Gin," said Hermione.

"I love you, too, Hermione. You're the best friend that anyone could have. Thank you for being there for me, and remember that I'll—"

Hermione screamed, "Gin, watch out!" and then Hermione grabbed Ginny's shoulders and pushed her to the ground, just as a green spark came whizzing by them right where Ginny was standing before.

"Thanks, 'Mione. But I think Ron got the guy," said Ginny, just as Ron fell to the ground.

"RON!!!" screamed Hermione and Ginny at the same time.

Authors note: very sorry, but it had to happen. now i don't want any flames, because there are still 2 more chapters. and it gets better. but as you know it has to get worse before it gets better. R and R.


	13. New beginnings and happy endings, almost

CHOICES

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Author's note: For those who might not like me after this chapter, just remember that this fanfic is not a Golden Trio fanfic. It is a Snape/Granger love fic. Therefore, if any of you flame me, just know that it is your fault if you have mistakenly read it as golden trio. Because there are only a few times in this story where they are all together. Also, thanks to my other reviewers. And I am sorry to disappoint a few of you.

Chapter 13

New beginnings and happy endings, almost!

Breaking into a run, they stunned and killed almost a dozen deatheaters to get to Ron. Ginny dropped to her knees and cradled his head in her arms, rocking back and forth saying, "No, no, no. Not Ron. Please, no."

Hermione knelt down in front of Ginny with tears streaming down her face. "He's gone. We have to get moving or we'll be next. Come on, Ginny. Please."

Ginny nodded and she gently put Ron's head back on the ground. She held her hand out for Hermione to pull her up. "Thanks, 'Mione. I wonder what is going to happen to the rest of us," she said.

"I don't know, Gin. But I do know that I am sick and tired of being in this war for so long. Let's go kick some ass and let whoever wins win, but at least we'll know that we did a damn good job on our part," said Hermione.

"Deal," said Ginny and they both went different ways to kill as many deatheaters as they could.

Htsishsishsishsishsisishsohssiishsoisshosisshoshsoihsoshsoishosihsosihsosihsoshsohsosihsoshoshs

Hermione had just killed another deatheater when she saw Hagrid. She ran over to him, dodging curses and hexes, and looked around.

"Where is Harry?" she asked.

"I don't know, 'Ermione. 'E was right here."

"Okay, Hagrid. I'll go look for him," said Hermione.

"All right, but be careful, 'Ermione."

"Okay, you too, Hagrid."

Hermione had walked about five dozen paces when she heard Harry talking—but he wasn't alone. She stopped a few feet away from him to listen.

"Voldemort, you knew that it would come to this. I don't even know why you persisted at trying to regain your power," said Harry.

"You know, Potter, you are extremely annoying," replied Voldemort, with a sadistic gleam in his eyes. "Very much like your parents were."

"Yes, well. Everyone has a pain in the ass, and I am yours, while you are unfortunately….NOT mine," said Harry.

"Why you little brat," said Voldemort starting to advance on him. Hermione's eyes grew very big at this point.

"Oh, and, Tom, you don't scare me you know."

As soon as Harry said this Voldemort raised his wand and said something. A purple flame rushed out of his wand and shot straight for Harry.

"NOOO!" yelled Hermione. Then she did something very stupid and very brave, she jumped in front of Harry.

"Hermione, noooo!" yelled Harry. But it was to late. Harry saw all of this in slow motion. Hermione in front of him…Hermione getting hit...and then….Hermione on the ground.

Hdidhdhdiidhdidhdoidhdidhddodihdidodhdiodhdodhoiddhdoihdoddhhddodhdhdohdidhidohdhd

"You sick, evil bastard," said Harry, who was clenching his fists.

"Ah," said Voldemort, "it looks like your filthy mudblood friend has died trying to save you. That reminds me of someone. Who was it?" Here he paused, tapping his head, then he smiled and said, "Ah, yes. I remember now. _YOUR MOTHER_."

Harry had had enough. He raised his wand and said, "I am so tired of you killing all of my friends." Then he pointed his wand at his scar and said, "AVADA KEDAVRA."

He felt this tremendous pain in his head. Voldemort was screaming in agony as Harry's vision clouded and then cleared after a few moments. He crawled to where Hermione laid.

"Hermione, why?" he asked, as he started crying. Harry laid his head on her shoulder, and realized something—she was not dead.

But as he was laying there Lucius Malfoy snuck up behind him and whispered, "Goodbye, Harry Potter," as he sent the killing curse Harry's way.

People were running and shouting curses in every direction. So with his realizations that he had finally killed Voldemort and that Hermione wasn't dead, Harry never even knew what hit him…as he fell to the ground.

Hdidhdidhdidhdidhidhdidhdhidhdidhfidfhdoifhdidhfdoifhdsiofdoiahdfoidjhdoifhdsoifhdoifhdfifidhf

Lucius Malfoy was just congratulating himself on his good job at killing Harry when a throat coughed behind him.

"Hello, Father," said Draco.

Lucius laughed before he turned around and faced his son.

"Why, if it isn't my no-good son who thinks it funny to date a Weasley. No less Arthur Weasley's daughter."

"Say what you want, Father, but I love her and she loves me. And I will not tolerate you throwing insults at her," said Draco.

"Or you'll what, Draco? Curse me? Sick the mudblood on me? Sorry, dear boy, but if you think you can get bloody Potter on me, think again." And as he said this he pointed to the two heaps on the ground. Draco looked to where his father was pointing and closed his eyes once he realized what and who the heaps were.

"Do you like what I did to him? I am afraid I could not get the mudblood filth underneath him, but the Dark Lord did. So I couldn't be happier," said Lucius with his trademark evil smirk on his face.

Draco decided that he might try once more to convince his father that happiness doesn't come from killing people. "Father, do you know how happy I would have been if you had let me play when I was a child? I would have been so happy, but no, I had to stay inside and sulk in my room. When I was older and I had just started Hogwarts, I was still no better off."

Draco had been talking for a while now, and his father still looked ready to kill someone. Namely Draco. So he continued.

"I always had those sorry excuses for friends, Crabbe and Goyle. But, do you know what, Father? I have been going out with Ginevra Weasley for six months now and I have never been happier. Mainly because I no longer have those buffoons around me. I truly am happy. Why can you not see that?"

Draco looked up at his father and was shocked to see, in the least, that his father was crying. "I am going to marry her, Father," said Draco. "It's a pity that you will not be invited to the wedding or to see your grandchildren." At this Lucius looked like he was about to say something, but Draco interrupted him.

"No more, Father. Harry will be the last person that you have killed. His life and that of his friends will be the last that you have ruined. And as for me, you will never, ever, see me again. Goodbye, Father." And as Lucius' eyes grew round with fear for the first time in years, Draco sent the curse that would take the breath from his father.

All the while the fighting was dying down. There were less people shouting, less people falling, less lives being taken.

And for Draco and everyone else in the war, it was finally over. The good had one as it always will.

Kdghkdfjdifshdglkdsjfidsfhdklfjdifhaldjfldajfidhfldifjdiofjhdalfhsoidafldjdflidhffidfjdlifjdlfjdifhdlfkh

Severus' eyes twitched at the first light of day. At first he could hardly move his eyelids, but soon he could open his eyes. Everything was blurry and out of shape, until after a few eye blinkings, everything came into focus.

When he finally recognized where he was at he immediately noticed a lot of other people. They were all heavily bandaged. He turned his head to the left and saw a sight that made him sick to his stomach.

Hermione was lying on the bed next to his, clad in a white hospital gown—and not moving. A sob tore at his throat while he went to her side. He pulled up a chair, sat down, and rubbed her hand, crying softly.

Madame Pomfrey came in for her daily noontime check and saw Severus holding Hermione's hand. She walked over to him and laid a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Severus, did you know that Hermione is pregnant? With twins, no less?" she asked.

"She's pregnant…with my babies…Really?" asked Severus, happiness evident in his eyes. But then the worries started coming in. "Is she okay? Are they okay? Will she survive? Will—"

Madame Pomfrey cut in, "Hold on there, Severus. One question at a time. Yes, she is okay. The babies are fine, too. And she will most definitely survive, the only question is when will she wake up?" And as if she read his mind, she added as an afterthought, "Yes, the babies will survive, too, don't worry."

Then she left Severus to his thoughts.

Hdhfkdfhdlkfjhdkfdkfldslfjdflsajdflkdjfldkfjdlkfjdalkfjdlkfjsa;dfjdsa;fjdfkjdflkdjflakfjadlkfjad;lfdk

Many hours later, Hermione showed signs of awakening. Or better yet getting her voice back.

"SEVERUS? SEVERUS? Where are you?" she yelled, her eyes snapping open.

Severus who was dozing in a chair, woke with a start. He looked at Hermione and pulled her to him saying, "Shhhh, it's all right, 'Mione. I'm here. It's okay."

Hermione started crying and said, "Sev, where am I?"

"You're in the Hospital Wing, Kitty," he answered. Hermione's face suddenly contorted with fear, and she paled ten shades of white.

"Oh no! The baby! What's wrong with the baby?"

Severus grabbed her arms and said, "Hermione, look at me." When she did he continued. "The babies are fine, 'Mione. Ok! They are _fine_."

"What?" asked Hermione. "I'm confused here. What do you mean, babies. I mean that is plural, right? I haven't suddenly gone mad…have I?"

"No, Kitty," said Severus. "You have not gone mad. I did say babies. We're having twins."

"Are you sure, Sev?" she asked.

"Positive," said Severus, as he kissed her.

"I can't believe it. TWINS?!" said Hermione, ecstatically.

But their happiness did not last for long.

Dfkdfjdifjkdfjdifjdskfjkdsfjdifjdlkfjgfkjgfkjgdsalkfjadkfjadskfjdfdksjfjfgfjdflds;fjdslkfjsdkfjdkfj

Ginny and Draco had just walked in. And they did not bear good news. Hermione and Severus did not notice Ginny and Draco until they were right in front of them.

"Gin, Draco, we have the greatest news. I—what's wrong?" said Hermione.

"Well, 'Mione, the war is over," began Ginny.

"But…Why do I sense a but, Gin?" asked Hermione.

"Because it is still not through with us. A lot of our friends and family are d-d-dead." That was all Ginny said before she burst into tears.

Draco put his arm around her and finished what she was saying.

"As you know most of our very good friends are dead. Ron and Harry. As are Minerva McGonagall, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Hagrid, Tonks, and Lupin. My father is also dead, but only because I killed him. Voldemort is dead and finally defeated too. I am so sorry that all of this has happened. But with no more death threats from Voldemort, we can finally be happy."

Hermione was starting to wipe her eyes as she said, "I have good news, now. Severus and I are getting married. We are also expecting twins."

"Oh, 'Mione," said Ginny, looking a lot more cheerful, "Congratulations."

"Yeah, congrats!" said Draco, slapping Severus on the back.

"Draco and I are getting married, too. Maybe we could have a double ceremony," suggested Ginny.

"We could do that," said Severus. "We'll just have to let Albus know. He is doing ours."

"Okay, that sounds great," said Ginny. "When should we set it for?"

"About four days after the funerals. Because after all of the sadness dies down, we will be able to build our live afresh."

Dfkjdkfjdlfjdfjdfkldjflkdjfalkdsjfdlkfjdlkfjdsafljdslkfadsjfadslkfjdlkfjdslfjsdlfjdslfjdlfjdlfkjdslfkjds

Four days after all of the funerals they were all married. As for what happened next, I guess you'll have to wait and find out.

Last Authors note: Please review. And just letting you know, but there will be an epilogue to show you what happens and how the lovers end up…Au revoir…


	14. Epilogue!

Okay, so this has been six years in the making and I have had the biggest blonde moment ever ( no true offense meant to actual blondes). I wrote this story when i was in high school and I posted it subsequently before I graduated. After graduation life came in quickly and I did not dwell on it anymore. I worked full time, I tried going to school and then I got married, had a son, got divorced, and now I am still working full time and managing raising said little boy, and now I am trying to get a house with my fiance after many tumultuous years of my life. In my youth, I thought that I had finally finished it and that I would need to just keep up with it and update the chapters over the years. Never did I realize that I had not yet posted the epilogue so everyone that liked my story never actually had any closure and I truly do apologize for that. I will not make excuses other than the fact that I forgot it and I am sorry. And even after all this time I hope that I do this story justice in its ending and that you guys will like the story for years to come. So, without further ado, the end of Choices.

Disclaimer: This is not my story. I would not be able to come up with such a wonderful story and character selection all on my own. Except for maybe in my dreams.

Chapter 14- Epilogue.

Eleven years and a few months later, everything was once again very hectic in the Snape family household. The small four bedroom house was cramped with its inhabitants running around like they had to be somewhere soon. In fact, two of the members did. Hermione was going through each room of the house and trying to make sure the twins had all the school books they would need for their first year at Hogwarts.

"Ron! Harry! Be sure to pack enough under garments in your trunk because otherwise I will owl each of you your forgotten items, and I need not remind you that owl is daily at breakfast, do I? Also, make sure you each have your wands on you and your familiars. I will not be looking after them along with your siblings and your father. Even if he will be at the school teaching you lot." She yelled through the house knowing all her children would hear.

"That was uncalled for, love," said a smooth voice from the doorway of the room that Hermione had been in.

"Oh, Sev, you know I was teasing about looking after you. After all, I do that already, because Merlin knows you won't look after yourself well enough." She smiled at her husband and walked over to kiss him, before leaving the room to find her other children.

She found all her children in the twins rooms and the youngest ones were looking rather put out that they had three and four more years before heading to Hogwarts themselves. Minerva was reading through Ron's schoolbooks and Hermione could already see that she was absorbing so much information just to be prepared for her first year of school. _She is really just like I was at he, r age_, she thought to herself. Her daughter would hopefully not have such a dangerous school career as her mum had though. Hermione had helped to make that happen.

"Minerva, you need to let your brother have his book so that he can get everything all packed. We do have to leave to head for Kings Cross within the next two hour," Hermione gently told her daughter.

"But mum," Minerva started to protest but Hermione cut her off.

"No buts, Min. Maybe we will go to Diagon Alley at some point and I'll buy you a book to add to your collection." That slightly mollified the young girl. She nodded and handed her brother his book and he threw it in his trunk.

"That should be everything, Mum," Ron said. Hermione looked at him, where did the time go?

"Alright, go find your father and let him know he can start getting the car ready to go." They had the best of both worlds with having magical and muggle influence in their lives. It helped to make them all better people and Hermione and Severus did not want to keep them away from all things muggle. That is how all the pureblooded nonsene was started in the first place.

"Yes, mum."

Hermione then turned to her other boys and said, "Alright, Harry, I hope you are almost done packing as well. Arthur, will you go find your sister and get her to help look for your shoes. I think one of the ferrets might have hid it on you. You know they love your shiny buckles."

"Ok, mum. I love you," he said as he passed her to go out the door.

"Now, Harry, I do not want you getting into trouble on your first day at Hogwarts, so please try to stay next to your brother and let your father know to owl me if there are any issues." Harry was just like his namesake sometimes, in the fact that he always seemed to be in trouble.

"Mum, you know I never actually look for trouble. It usually finds me," said Harry giving her a smirk that resembled his father uncannily.

"That is exactly what my best friend always said in school. And I know you will be wonderful and you know that your father will keep you in line." She smiled at him and ruffled his hair. "Alright, now get your stuff down to the car and let's be off so you wont be late and can get a good spot on the train. I love you, Harry."

"Love you too, mum."

After they arrived at Kings Cross, and the boys were safely ensconsed on the train and it was pulling off, Hermione gather her youngest children around her and hugged them both before standing to smile at their father.

"Well, Sev, I guess you will be off soon."

"Yes dear. I will need to be there for the sorting feast and I will owl you tonight and let you know the results. I will do this for the next two children as well." He slipped his arm around her shoulders and they started walking to the barrier.

"Hmm. Well, that is a very good idea, Sev. I must say though, that I will be requiring four owls instead of three." She looked at her husband as what she said took impact.

He gawked at her for a moment. Then he swallowed. "Really? How long?"

"We will have another daughter in about six months my love," she told him. "I am excited and after this I think we shall be done with children. Don't you think?"

"Well, I kind of felt like we were already done," he finally smiled at her and grabbed her hand and they continued walking. "But as we are blessed to have one more then I am a happy man, and I have the best gifts I could have ever recieved. I love you very much Hermione and you have changed my life and made it a thousand times better."

"I love you too, Severus Snape. Now, go to Hogwarts and take care of the twins. You know they will be in trouble before they even step through the door. Especially, once they catch up with Scorpius."

"Yes dear." Snape said rather sarcastically but with all the love he had for his family behind those two words. He swished his cloak rather dramatically and then apparated to Hogwarts where this whole adventure of life and love had started for him. He was a lucky man indeed.

The End.

I am sorry this took so long to post but I hope it wrapped up rather nicely. I love you guys and your reviews even after all these years they still make me smile.


End file.
